


【翻译】双落日

by Jiaoye



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiaoye/pseuds/Jiaoye
Summary: 当他在纳布与西斯遭遇前，绝地大师奎刚金被送往了三十年后的塔图因。他感到原力古怪地失衡，人们在背地里交流着关于一个帝国的恐怖传言。但在这个星球上还有一个力敏者存在，当地人称呼他为老疯子本……





	1. 未来

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Binary Sunset](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819132) by [jedia_lo21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedia_lo21/pseuds/jedia_lo21). 



绝地大师奎刚·金站得笔直，双手在背后交握，听女王向卫队和皇家部队的军官们传达她的计划。艾米达拉女王端坐在纳布飞船王座室正中，面容平静，神色难辨。壮丽的王座边侍立着两名侍女，暖橙的衣裙让人联想起那颗他们刚刚离开的星球。

**“我们一着陆，贸易联盟就会抓捕您，强迫您签订合约。”** 帕纳卡队长的声音忧虑而坚定，恳请他的女王重新考虑。在没有军队保护的情况下迎头撞入纳布的大气圈无异于自杀。他们仅有的武装是两名绝地武士，几位飞行员，帕纳卡自己，和一个 **机器人** 。

奎刚压下一声叹息，如果女王再次被捕，被迫接受贸易联盟的合约，那他们之前营救她的一切努力都将白费。他不愿在不可避免的冲突中拿他刚刚找到的那个男孩冒险。安纳金·天行者 —— 天选之子。他未来的弟子，只要绝地长老会愿意认清事实，遵从原力的意志。

**“我赞同，我不清楚您试图借此达到什么目的。”** 奎刚小声抱怨。

女王坚决地眯起眼睛： **“我要拿回属于我们的东西。”**

奎刚赞赏她的决心，但可能令安尼置身危险的设想仍令他不安。那个男孩没有受过绝地训练，无法在需要时使用光剑和原力保护自己。

**“我只负责保护您，不能为您打仗。”** 他转而提醒女王。虽然他常因原力的意志无视信条，以至成为整个绝地教团眼中的叛逆者，但此刻他们目的相合。安纳金必需被不计代价地保护。

奎刚没有错过他现任弟子肩膀处不易察觉的僵硬，感受到在欧比旺没来得及竖起屏障前纽带中传递过来的惊愕。奎刚几乎微笑起来。

欧比旺是绝地信条严谨的遵循者，对绝地教团，尤其长老会，抱有无可撼动的敬意。在他们师徒关系的最初，奎刚曾担心欧比旺的这种忠诚会有损于他们刚刚建立的师徒纽带。

奎刚选择活在当下，被生命原力汹涌的意念驱使，而他的弟子采取经过计算的，符合逻辑的行为，听从混沌的统一原力指引。然而他们的专长与弱点契合如此完美，使得他们间的纽带成为绝地教团中最牢固的之一。

即将失去欧比旺的念头令奎刚感到心痛。也许他希望将弟子永远留在身边的想法是自私的。他无法想象独自执行任务，身边没有他忠诚的、诙谐机智的男孩相伴。但欧比旺的人生不该被他师父的渴望束缚。他的能力早已足够胜任绝地武士。而现在奎刚有足够的理由收安纳金为徒，同时指引欧比旺走向他自己的未来。

女王转过头，召唤了加加·宾克斯。奎刚在冈根人迈着轻快的步伐上前时瑟缩了一下： **“俺在呢，陛下？”**

欧比旺常常对奎刚和他“惹人怜爱的小生命”们表现出一种混杂着恼怒的宽容。绝地大师总是不停将一些植物或走失的动物领回他们的住所。原力时时敦促他对这些渺小的生灵施以援手。但奎刚忍不住疑惑当他救下这个笨手笨脚的冈根人时是否真的感受到了原力的敦促。他努力回想，得到否定的答案。一个多么低劣的失误。

女王没有向加加详细解释她的计划。若奎刚所料不错，飞船将在冈根领地的腹地着陆，以期在寻求和纳斯头领结盟的过程中避开贸易联盟的爪牙。没有人清楚女王之后的打算。坦白来说，大家都希望能尽量避免与冈根人打交道。即使对奎刚和他的弟子而言，一个加加也已经足够麻烦。

 

会议休止，两位绝地随人流走出王座室，奎刚转向他的弟子：“到纳布大概还有几个小时，好好休息一下。抵达时我们也许会遇上麻烦。”

欧比旺点头：“好的，师父。”

奎刚压下想要扮个苦相的冲动。自从他在那场与长老会令人遗憾的会晤中声称要收安纳金·天行者为徒开始，他们之间的关系就变得冰冷而紧张。欧比旺不再像他平时一般轻松愉快，幽默诙谐，取而代之的是疏远和沉默。偶有交谈，话语也大多尖刻而简短。奎刚对欧比旺的愤怒感到失望。

内心深处他知道欧比旺在他面前如此拘谨的缘由。安纳金。欧比旺称呼天选之子为“另一个惹人怜爱的小生命”。但他和长老会一样，不理解安尼的重要之处。奎刚确信，那个男孩将为原力带来平衡。欧比旺最终会明白的。他并没有被一个来自塔图因的男孩替代。

**除此以外，** 奎刚想， **欧比旺已经准备好成为绝地武士了。我已经把他留在身边太久。**

“欧比旺”，绝地大师向他弟子的肩头伸出手。欧比旺躲了过去。随之而来的寂静令人难以忍受，他的弟子在回避他的触碰，这使奎刚的心久久无法平静。“我去看看安纳金是否已经安顿下来了。”奎刚轻声咕哝。

欧比旺微微回过身，在听到那个男孩的名字时眯起眼睛。“很好，师父。”

奎刚被他弟子的无礼微微刺痛了，但在他来得及责备之前，欧比旺转过身沿着飞船走廊离开了。奎刚终于还是忍不住发出一声长长的叹息。他该要如何做，才能使一切回归正轨？

他无比期望欧比旺和安纳金能好好相处。身为同一位大师的弟子，他们本该成为兄弟。欧比旺以兄长身份指导安纳金的训练，告诉他那些隐藏在兄弟们心照不宣笑容之下的秘密。但看来这梦想注定无法成真。欧比旺对那男孩态度冷淡。对和安尼培养感情毫无兴趣。而来自塔图因的男孩似乎因欧比旺不悦的神色而踟蹰不前。他们都在尽可能地避免见面。

 

奎刚来到主货仓，安纳金蜷缩在工作站下，裹在他应当是从侍女们那里要来的厚毯子里。安纳金的脸在看见绝地走进来的一瞬间亮了起来。他从沉重的毯子里挣脱出来，扑向那个高大的身影：“先生，奎刚大师！”

绝地大师轻笑着拍了拍安纳金的肩膀，“忙什么呢，安尼？”

男孩笑容灿烂。“啊，开始我去王室区找帕德梅说话，但其她的侍女们说她睡着了，于是我在飞船上到处逛了逛。有个飞行员让我进了驾驶舱，那里简直太神奇了！他甚至还说下次再去可以让我帮他开飞船！”

奎刚因男孩的兴奋而微笑起来：“真是太棒了，安尼。”

绝地大师靠着墙在安纳金身边坐下来，与他随意地闲聊。安纳金分享了他对超空间装置的兴趣，以及是如何建造了那个他留在塔图因陪伴施密的礼仪机器人。这个话题勾起了小男孩对于和母亲分离的悲伤和恐惧。

奎刚温和地环住安纳金的肩膀。“别怕，我年轻的朋友。是原力的意志让你来到这里。专注此刻，安尼，原力会在合适的时间替你照管好其它一切。”

天选之子点点头伸个懒腰，蜷缩起身体靠在高大的绝地身上。奎刚温柔地注视着他开始打盹。这个孩子有着纯净的灵魂。尽管他对施密的关心可以被看作一种牵挂，但奎刚不确定是否这样才是最好。安尼以奴隶的身份长大。他的母亲曾是他唯一确定的支柱，他在这世上唯一关心的人。因为不得不与唯一所爱隔绝而感到失落是正当的。绝地长老会对此存有异议简直不可理喻。

奎刚抱着小男孩站起身，带着歉意将他轻轻放回毯子中，用温暖的布料将男孩微微颤抖的身体包裹起来。“会好的，小家伙。我保证。”他轻声说。

 

奎刚回到了他与欧比旺共用的舱室。门轻轻滑开，绝地大师步入昏暗的船舱。在眼睛适应了黑暗后，他分辨出他的弟子，蜷缩在他靠墙的床位上。微笑浮现在绝地大师的唇角。

欧比旺的睡姿如同一个年龄只有他一半的孩子，蜷缩成讨人喜欢的小球，面朝他的床所对着的任何一面墙壁。奎刚走向他的弟子，惊叹于熟睡的欧比旺看起来竟如此年幼。

放下白昼的压力后，他的弟子的面容变得柔和。长长的学徒辫搭在脸颊上，双唇在深沉的呼吸中微微张开。奎刚心中再次涌起一阵纯粹的沮丧与疼痛，为他即将失去的他弟子。他的孩子。 **他的光。**

“我希望你能原谅我，小家伙。我不知道我做了什么让你这样伤心。我非常想念那些我们曾经坦诚交谈的日子。”奎刚说着轻柔地拨弄欧比旺的头发，因那柔软舒适的触感而感到愉悦。仿佛温暖的乡愁。

年轻人在睡梦中发出柔软的叹息，奎刚的心因那声音而涌起暖意。

 

飞船突然猛烈地震动了一下，险些让绝地大师摔倒在他沉睡的弟子身上。奎刚扶着舱顶稳住身体。

发生了什么？难道他们正在脱离超空间？

另一阵猛烈的摇晃让绝地大师跪倒在地上。奎刚伸手欲扶住他的弟子，却发现欧比旺依然安睡着，仿佛飞船的晃动并不存在。

奎刚艰难地起身，跌跌撞撞走向舱门，想是否能在那里遇上某个船员，从走廊那头冲过来，告诉他超空间引擎核心出了故障，或是他们遭遇了袭击。但走道内空无一人。事实上，一切看上去风平浪静。

从原力中，奎刚感应到分散在各处的船员们平和沉静的气息。散发着舒缓而非警觉的信号，似乎并没遭遇任何意外。

但在内心深处，奎刚可以感到原力温和的跃动，仿佛沉睡的巨兽缓缓苏醒，舒展身躯。没有明确的示警，但是绝地大师可以感应到原力在期待着什么。有什么事确切无疑地即将发生。

飞船又开始颠簸，摇晃得比前几次更加猛烈。奎刚在震动中靠在墙壁上支撑住自己，牙齿在口中打颤，四肢发抖，危险地摇摇欲坠。

深沉的轰鸣滚过走廊，在奎刚耳中隆隆作响。脑中回响着杂乱的破碎声，一遍又一遍。混乱的噪音发出刺耳的嚎叫，经由原力与他的躯体共振。奎刚咬紧牙关，觉得脚下的飞船似乎开始翻滚。绝地大师绝望地试图抓住原力，原力却从他指缝间溜走。

当原力他身边缠绕，焦躁急切地填满走廊时，奎刚只觉疑惑，却并没有感到恐惧。绝地大师在原力猛冲向他时毫无防备，整个人，精神和肉体，都被向后扔了出去。

奎刚的头撞在了身后的墙壁上，一切都落入黑暗。

 

一点耀眼的光芒刺破绝地大师昏暗的意识。奎刚揉着额头发出一声呻吟，双眼间传来剧烈的疼痛。移动，抬手，甚至 _思考_ ，都伴随着疼痛。但随着时间一分一秒地流逝，绝地大师察觉到喉间的干燥，以及皮肤上难以忍受的灼热。

奎刚用力睁开眼睛，光线突然明亮起来，带着灼烧般的热度刺入瞳孔。绝地轻哼一声又闭上双眼，感觉头痛变得更加强烈。他尝试一点一点缓缓张开被灼伤的眼睛，终于慢慢适应了周遭的亮度。

头顶是万里无云的纯净蓝天。奎刚慢慢坐起，因为双眼间加剧的疼痛而略微紧绷。

他的心中充满震惊。

四周是一片沙海。在前方堆积成大大小小的沙丘，被沙漠的微风卷起，擦过皮肤，漏进层叠的衣襟。

但最使绝地大师惊讶的，是高悬空中，正放出耀眼光芒的双子太阳。

他在塔图因。

原力在上，为何他会在 **塔图因** ？

奎刚艰难地站起身，岁月磨蚀的关节发出抗议，令他微微瑟缩了一下。他转身向四周极目远眺，视线所及之处皆荒无人迹。曾经停在那里的纳布飞船也不见踪影。

奎刚叹气，将注意力转向原力，漫不经心地琢磨着它是否会再次向他袭来，将他送往科洛桑，曼达洛或是什么别的星球。然而原力十分平静，只是在奎刚对它的目的提出疑惑时流露几分得意。没有回答，它温和地把他向前推去。

好极了。

带着几分恼怒，奎刚把精力集中于选择前行的方向。如果这是一场幻象（vision），那么某些东西总会自己出现。

 

绝地脚步沉重地走过厚厚的沙地，风卷动细沙，抽打他的眼睛和面颊，他把斗篷的帽檐拉得更低了些。

时间流逝，奎刚对自己被困于幻象的确信也慢慢动摇。一场幻象不该持续如此之长，更不该将自己浪费于穿越沙海的漫长旅途。

正当奎刚准备停步提醒一下原力时，他在远方的白沙中捕捉到一点明亮的闪光。奎刚眯起眼睛，注视着那亮点逐渐化为一辆疾驰而来的飞车（speeder）。

绝地大师舒了口气，向飞车挥手示意。随着它逐渐靠近，奎刚分辨出驾驶员 —— 那是一个有着泛灰发色的高大人影。飞车在奎刚身前一尺急停，驾驶员对他露出微笑。

“你肯定是新来的，嗯，伙计？”龟裂的嘴唇发出粗哑的声音：“没有沙漠居民会在这么大太阳底下傻站着。除非想找死，要么就是醉得实在挪不动了。”

奎刚只能从老人浓重的口音中勉强分辨出词句，他尽力露出微笑。“真遗憾，我完全搞不清自己在这星球上的什么地方。”

老人抬起两条茂盛的灰色眉毛。“啊，你正在穿越谢尔瑞克德劳（Xelric Draw），离莫斯埃斯帕没多远啦。”

奎刚抱起双臂。“那么，朋友。很遗憾我刚抵达这个星球还没多久，你能给我指一指到那个镇子的方向吗？”

老人发出咯咯的笑声。“啊，你还真是醉得不轻。上来，陌生人，我带你过去。”在奎刚来得及反对之前，老驾驶员翻翻眼睛。“我也正要去那，放你热死在这儿对我可没好处。你是个不错的外乡人，就是打扮古怪了些。我的名字是波尔马。”

绝地大师礼貌地握了握老人满是皱纹的手。“感谢您的热心帮助，我是奎刚·金。”

波尔马给了他一个愉快的眼神，“醉醺醺的外来客，要是让我说的话，奎·金尼（Qui Jinny）。”

 

看起来原力打定主意要给他点惩罚。就算穷尽整个世界的耐心，每一种绝地平心静气的技巧和他所知的每一句信条，也无法阻止绝地大师奎刚·金在米色的护腿上不耐烦地敲打手指。

波尔马似乎下定决心要向“醉醺醺的外来客” 奎金尼分享他一生的每一段点滴。他喋喋不休地谈论着湿气冷凝机，科瑞利安美酒， **班萨兽群** 。而奎刚是那个不幸被他抓住倾吐心声的可怜人。

绝地大师知道耐心是原力的基石。一个人必须保持内心的安宁，才能感受到缠绕在一切生命形态周围温和的原力触须。耐心是聆听它启示的唯一路途。

但奎刚不明白，原力为何只是在他脑海背后嗡嗡作响。似乎满足于让绝地大师自己寻找下一步的方向，对他的恼怒爱莫能助。

他独自一人。

当然，波尔马在他身旁。那个老人就像加加·宾克斯一样惹人烦躁。

原力有种反常的黑色幽默。

 

地平线上，奎刚终于捕捉到生命的迹象，巨石建造的房屋正从遥远的天边露出屋顶。他飞快地坐正，将期待与解脱释放进心不在焉的原力里。

平静。他必须表现出平静。

波尔马转身对他咧嘴一笑，“欢迎来到莫斯埃斯帕，奎金尼。”

莫斯埃斯帕在塔图因是个大城市。人类与外星人在商业区的街巷中漫无目的地闲逛，扛着各式各样的食品与货物，骑着飞车或是赶着牲口穿行于成片的建筑周围。奎刚认出了几座巨大的圆顶房屋，当他与来自纳布的侍女在这个港口城市寻找飞船配件时曾从它们旁边路过。

但自他上次造访以来的短短时间里，这座城市似乎经历了巨大的变化。很多区域都让奎刚觉得陌生，仿佛这是他第一次见到它们。

波尔马将飞车停在路边，奎刚下车并表示了谢意。笑着挥了挥手，老人驾车向城中绝尘而去，只留下一句“祝你度过愉快的一天，奎金尼”回荡在绝地耳中。

奎刚解脱地叹了口气，感觉双眼间挥之不去的疼痛随着波尔马的离开而消散。现在他终于可以集中精神，也许原力会乐意透露给他些许指引。

他所记得的最后一件事是漫步于纳布飞船上，对横亘于他的弟子与未来弟子之间的困境而感到失望。当他在飞船剧烈的震荡中撞上墙壁失去意识后，原力定是将他送往了一场幻象。

或许他是被送至塔图因学习某些东西，某些原力不准备直接教授给他的东西。

事实上，他觉得原力在催促他先找个地方喝上一杯。沉浸在原力中，奎刚不知不觉走向了莫斯埃斯帕酒馆的方向。它恳切地将他轻轻往前推去，突然对指导他兴致勃勃。

 

酒馆内并不凉爽。相反，光线昏暗的屋中热得几乎难以忍受，充斥着酒气与肉体的恶臭。什么地方演奏着欢快的音乐，在背景里低低回荡，几乎完全被沿街贸易商谈令人犯困的嗡嗡声淹没。

奎刚走向吧台，找了个空位坐下。他不喜欢酒馆的氛围，除非任务需要否则绝不愿踏入。他也拒绝酒精饮品，更乐于享受茶水令人愉悦的温暖和苦味。况且酒馆总是容易成为各路麻烦的汇集地。而绝地摒弃激情。

酒保技巧地将一杯酒滑向他面前。奎刚厌恶地凝视着杯中晃动的棕色液体，指尖沿杯口边缘划动。酒保扬起一边眉毛，向他探过身来，“闷闷不乐的人通常一杯下肚就会醉倒。”

“恐怕我的酒量算不上好。”奎刚回答，漫不经心地对上酒保的眼睛。

酒保微笑，“啊，那你就是来打听商业上的小道消息的？有时候即使成功者也会在醉酒后泄露他们最大的秘密。”

奎刚不禁被酒保的坦诚逗乐。“恐怕我也并不是个生意人。”

酒保上下打量着绝地大师。“那我就很有兴趣听听你来这儿的目的了，朋友。我们很少碰到像您这样滴酒不沾的客人。”

奎刚耸肩，“我也不大确定为什么我会出现在这儿。”

酒保眨眨眼睛。“那你就是个旅行者了。告诉我，流浪者，你有带来什么核心世界的新闻吗？外环的消息总是传得很慢。塔图因的每个人都想知道银河帝国又发生了什么。贿赂驻扎在这的风暴兵得不到多少消息，何况——”

奎刚打断了他，“不好意思…… **帝国** ？”就绝地大师所知，共和国一直奉行民主制。没有任何核心世界的星球会选择拥护这样一个政府。绝地更不可能。

酒保困惑地看着他。“也许你是来自外环以外更远的地方？我敢肯定，每个人都知道帝国。”

 

奎刚把注意力投入原力中，三心二意地点着头。毫无疑问这是个奇怪的幻象，而他对原力加于其中的意念毫无头绪。这正是统一原力的麻烦之处，它总是太过沉迷于技巧和谜题。

酒保叹了口气。“我不知道你怎么会对帝国毫无概念，不过那就听好。”他又凑近了一些，声音近似于耳语，“共和国在大约二十年前灭亡了，之后银河帝国在它的遗迹上崛起。为了安全与保障，克隆人战争结束后，议长帕尔帕廷加冕自己为皇帝。然而他错了。我们都错了。我们仅仅是终结了一个旧的黑暗时代，然后立刻迎来一个新的。”

男人的话语丝毫没有减轻奎刚的迷惑。事实上，他反而被弄得更糊涂了。但这只是一场原力幻象，那么他不妨顺势而行。“为什么绝地没有阻止帝国的崛起？他们做了些什么？”

酒保被自己的呼吸呛住，踉跄着往后退了一步。他对奎刚愤怒地眯起眼睛。“ **永远，** 绝对，别再在我的酒馆里提起 **那个** 名字！难道你想看到帝国的士兵冲进我的店铺，摧毁我在这儿辛苦建立的一切？也许你真的对我们当下生活的宇宙一无所知，所以这次我给你个警告， **仅此一次** 。否则，我早就把你扔出门外，别跟我谈什么所谓的礼仪！”

奎刚被酒保突然爆发的脾气吓了一跳。他并没有打算冒犯这个男人。原力正在他的幻象中添加着令人不安的现实感。

“原谅我，我不想冒犯你，”他轻声说，在词句中注入原力，缓和男人不断增长的不满。

酒保以肉眼可见的速度放松了下来。“我不知道你是怎么在这个宇宙中活到现在的，我的朋友。但我要告诉你，如果你继续这样下去，你将活不到下一次开口提到那个古老教团的名字。帝国对任何提到……提到…… **绝地** 的行为深恶痛绝。”他的声音低下来，几近耳语。“绝地与共和国的毁灭发生在同一天。皇帝帕尔帕廷发现了他们企图颠覆共和国与参议院的阴谋，并阻止了一场未遂的刺杀。整个绝地教团都被斩草除根。”

奎刚眯起眼睛。“被谁斩草除根？”

“哦，一开始是克隆人们下的手。他们涌入绝地神殿，杀死了里面的每一个人。少数幸存者也没能逃脱皇帝得力亲信的追捕……他的名字叫 **达斯维达** 。”酒保明显地战栗了一下。

奎刚惊骇地跌回座位。这个原力幻象瞬间变得黑暗起来。他甚至无法承受整个绝地教团都不复存在这个 **假设** 。绝地大师觉得胃中仿佛灌满冰水。他无法想象如此多武士，学徒…… **幼徒** ，被杀害。仅仅设想就已经太过恐怖。连原力都在那些痛苦的思绪前退避。

“没有绝地幸存吗？”奎刚几乎绝望地问。原力在他脑海中痛苦地尖叫，因悲痛而翻涌。这个简短事实中饱含了如此深的失落与伤痛。奎刚突然意识到为何此间原力显得如此抑郁，沉默， **痛苦** 。这是一个不存在绝地的宇宙。太多力敏者的死亡使原力陷入悲恸的沉寂。

酒保叹了口气。“距离上一次帝国公告发现隐藏的绝地已经有几年了。恐怕他们已经不复存在，我的朋友。原力抛弃了这个宇宙。”

奎刚打了个冷战，他呼唤原力，希望可以返回现实。他已经受够了这场幻象，迷惑重重，难以解读。这个伤毁的世界中没有什么可供学习的。一切都冰冷而黑暗，连原力都不堪重负地选择了隐匿。

黑暗面主宰了这里。

然而反复无常的原力向他展现了一段过往。

**别怕，我年轻的朋友。是原力的意志让你来到这里。专注此刻，原力会在合适的时间替你照管好其它一切。**

那是他用来安抚安纳金的话语，而它们也同样安抚了他。 **专注此刻** ，他责怪自己。原力从不会真正抛弃任何人。它就和时间本身一样久远，也因此有着异于常人的时间观念。他所要做的只是保持耐心，等待原力的意志昭显。

酒保对他露出一个忧愁的微笑。“不过，这儿有一个老人，住在靠近姜德兰荒地（Jundland Wastes）的某个地方。当地人叫他老疯子本。他们说他是个巫师，能够隔空移物，预言沙暴，靠抚摸驯服嗜血的猛兽。毫无疑问是胡说八道。那个可怜人大概只是因为独居在沙漠中而发了疯。但是有传言……”

奎刚叹气，“如果不是正好命中了真相，那么传言本身毫无益处。最好还是忘了它们吧。但或许我该去和老本聊聊。”

酒保点点头，“那么祝你顺利抵达，我的朋友。希望你能找到你所寻觅的东西。”

奎刚向他点头致意，站了起来，突然一个想法让他的动作僵了一下。“你说的老本不是波尔马的别名，对吗？”

酒保惊讶地顿住，向他摇头。“不。就我所知，老本不会骑着他的飞车到处乱转，吓唬当地人。你认识波尔马？”

奎刚做了个鬼脸。“我应该已经见过他了。是他把我载来的这里。”

酒保笑得露出一排牙齿，“啊，那我向你致歉。波尔马是我的叔叔。你知道那个可怜的老人已经失去理智了。我给了他那辆飞车，让他别来骚扰我的客人们。他会缠住他所遇到的每一个人。”

奎刚点头，“那么，好吧，谢谢你。”

酒馆的主人微微颔首，又转身去为其他顾客服务了。

伴随一声叹息，奎刚走出昏暗的酒馆，步入塔图因明亮的日光里。莫斯埃斯帕还是一样的拥挤而危险。而原力幻象毫无停止的迹象。至少目前来看他做得还不错，接下来该去寻找这个老疯子本了。也许那个隐士能为这道难解的谜题给出答案。

 

在莫斯埃斯帕这样的地方问路不是一件容易的事。到处乱转的旅行者们没空为他指一指姜德兰荒地的方位，更别提带他过去。显然，那是一片几乎没有任何生命存在的荒漠，被塔斯肯袭击者占据。对于同一片沙漠来说，这两者有些自相矛盾，但奎刚没有争辩。

当他几乎要放弃向店主及当地人打探的时候，一个老妇人示意他走近她破败的货摊。她好心地递给他一张满是沙砾，几乎无法分辨的地图，并向他指出了一条通向那里的最为便捷的路径。不过，她还是警告他，荒原上到处都是沙人。横穿那里基本等同自杀。

绝地大师向她鞠躬致谢，继续在街上徘徊。自从他接受了被困于幻境的现实后，原力便似乎更乐于对他给出提示。他没有等待太久，就看见一辆熟悉的破旧飞车，危险地在这个可怜城市拥挤的街道中穿过。奎刚似笑非笑地等着它接近。

波尔马带着大大的笑容坐在飞车上注视他。“你好啊，奎金尼。见到你真高兴。”

奎刚点了点头，“我也是。我需要借用一下你的飞车，波尔马。”

老人困惑地看着他，“不好意思，奎金尼，我不太明白——”

奎刚挥手，用原力包裹住他的话语，深入老人的意识。“不，你明白的。你想要把你的飞车借给我。”

波尔马目光呆滞地点头，原力温柔地扭转了他的意志，“我想要把我的飞车借给你。”

奎刚感激地点点头。

 

现在旅程似乎顺畅了许多。原力对绝地大师遵循它的指示感到满意。奎刚驾驶着飞车在塔图因的沙漠中飞驰而过，原力稳稳地推动着他，如同风推动着水上的帆。

塔图因的天空明亮得使人目眩，将双日的光芒反射到这个星球白色的沙砾上。四周除了无尽的沙漠外空无一物，向任何方向看去都只能望见绵绵沙丘。这使得奎刚几乎感到有些孤独，但同时也让他觉得满足。

被生命原力轻柔地缠绕着，绝地大师专注于此时此刻。寻找老本的念头淡出了他的脑海，取而代之的是飞车轻柔的嗡鸣，还有从原力中传来的，贯注于他身上的平静气氛。

他是如此地沉浸入原力，以至于那突然出现的示警使他感到疼痛。奎刚迅速将视线转向前方，扫视着塔图因的荒漠寻找危险。他绷紧身体完成了一次几乎不可能的转向，一发子弹射入他刚刚所在的位置。

绝地大师跳下仍在行驶的飞车，在落地的瞬间从腰带上取下光剑。更多子弹向他射来，奎刚用一种致命的精准娴熟地挥舞光剑将它们弹开。此刻他与原力的联结是如此紧密，使他可以预见周身几寸之内每一发子弹袭来的轨迹。

塔斯肯人终于现身，从他们藏身的沙丘与岩洞中飞快地钻出来，在空中挥舞着步枪与棍棒，发出胜利的欢呼冲向他们的下一个猎物。

奎刚坚定地扬起光剑。

但塔斯肯人的战呼被一声尖啸打断了。

那是一声令人生寒的恐怖尖叫，震动着脚下的地面，越来越响，直至难以忍受，碎石与白沙都在其间簌簌颤抖。刺耳的声响痛苦地回荡在奎刚的耳鼓中，使他为之战栗。然后那声音猝然终止，寂静降临，在咆哮的余威中瑟瑟发抖。

塔斯肯人的动作几乎有些滑稽地定格了，然后他们一哄而散，没头苍蝇一样四处乱转，惊叫着寻找庇护，试图从危险中逃离。他们钻回了那些来时的洞穴里，将绝地大师留在原地。

奎刚的心跳急促。那声咆哮一定来自什么巨大而危险的生物。莫斯埃斯帕的人们畏惧塔斯肯袭击者，而沙人们畏惧着某种更强大的存在。这其中必有缘由，奎刚想，那声尖厉的嚎叫仍在他脑海中回荡。

绝地大师等待着，等待着地面传来某种巨兽沉重脚步的震动。但闷热的沙漠寂静无声。塔图因温热的风依然回旋着，仿佛此地生命的平衡并未被那声巨大的嚎叫打破。奎刚注视着明亮的沙漠，一个小小的身影从沙砾与岩石间缓步走来。

绝地大师向前迈了一步，不确定是否该提醒一下那人附近的巨兽，但原力温和地阻止了他。

那个身影逐渐靠近，奎刚分辨出那是一个裹着厚重斗篷的人类。

他在奎刚身前两米处停住脚步，安静地注视了绝地大师一会。然后从层叠的斗篷间探出双手，掀开兜帽，露出一张满是皱纹的，沧桑的脸。

“你好啊，”那人带着了然的笑意说道。


	2. 仿若熟识

老人站在奎刚面前，带着仿佛通晓了什么不为人知的秘密的笑容。奎刚惊骇地注视着他。这个老人有一张布满皱纹，饱经风霜的脸。银白的头发散乱地落在头顶，未加修剪的胡须覆盖了面颊。还有一双明亮的蓝眼睛，愉快地注视着不知所措的绝地。 **它们是如此熟悉** ，奎刚想，蹙起了眉头…… **几乎就像** ……

“人们通常会回答一句‘你好’。这是对任何问候的惯常应对，”老人随意地向奎刚抱怨道。

绝地大师不确定该如何接话，老人淡然的态度让他惊讶，就好像他们是数年未见的老友。而奎刚确信他一生中从未遇到过这个人。原力也从未像这样混乱却光华夺目。

老人微笑了。“需要我给你一点时间梳理一下关于礼貌的见解吗？为何每一段对话都要以问候开头，这 **的确** 是个令人迷惑的概念。就我的经验而言，直奔主题更能消除一个人可能的局促不安。”

老人正经外表下的诙谐使奎刚想起了他的弟子。欧比旺总是向绝地大师投来会意的眼神，唇边挂着嘲弄的微笑展现他略微尖刻的幽默。这使得他们的任务更加令人恼火，但同时也更令人兴奋。

“我……你好，”奎刚低声说，被自己声音中的不确定刺痛。看在原力份上，他是个绝地大师。保持宁静。宁静。宁静。

老人笑了。“好极了。现在就让这件事过去吧，我们该走了。你可以叫我本。”

奎刚眯起眼睛。所以 **这** 就是当地人提醒过他的老疯子本。好吧，他 **的确** 是个古怪的家伙。

“那是什么声音？”他换了个话题。如果老本想要一场直奔主题的谈话，那么奎刚乐见其成。“非常响亮，像野兽的咆哮。沙人被那声音吓跑了。我觉得这么站在荒野中聊天并不安全。”

本轻声笑起来。“啊，我想那是克雷特龙的叫声。那种生物意味着一些糟糕的事情。沙人选择躲避是明智的，它们是这个星球上唯一不怕塔斯肯人的野兽。”

奎刚移动脚步，在周遭沙漠中搜寻可供藏身的地方，等待那令人恐惧的沙漠王者现身。如果它是为了打斗而来，奎刚自然不会犹豫。但他会拒绝杀死那只野兽，如果是他擅闯了它的领地。它只是在自卫而已。

他只找到了沙人们被那声尖叫吓退后消失的岩洞。他猜想本会不会为了安全考虑而愿意跟他藏入某个较大的洞穴里。

“总是活在当下，我知道。”老人在身后对他高声说。奎刚僵住了，转过身去面对那个仍然一动不动站在原地的愉快身影。绝地大师的眼睛眯了起来。

“你是什么意思？”奎刚冲动地问道，猜想原力是不是又在拿他开玩笑。这个幻象已经令人恼火地混乱不清。但是，对原力起誓，这简直像是欧比旺在和他说话。他的弟子总是对奎刚对生命原力的专注不以为意。

“你所听到咆哮并非来自你想象中的那只巨兽，”本慢吞吞地说，仿佛奎刚是个格外愚钝的孩子。

绝地大师迷惑地注视着他。那声响该不会是来自……

他向原力探寻。那个老人是一团令人困惑的漩涡。他说话的样子仿佛与奎刚熟识，交谈的态度仿佛他有资格对绝地大师品头论足。

原力涌入他的脑海，对奎刚在此时此刻与老本的相遇感到满意。它立刻就解答了他的迷惑，带着显而易见的愉悦。奎刚只能瞪大眼睛注视着那个老人。

本发出低低的笑声。“是的。克雷特龙的叫声是我制造的。并不太难，只需要正确的姿势，充分利用声带，再加上一点风的辅助。我可以把技巧传授给你，但不是现在，不在这里。原力不是专程送你来学习模仿龙叫的，对吗，金大师？”

奎刚觉得世界在身边崩塌。这是一个原力幻境。这 **一定** 是。不然该如何解释，为何这个老疯子会知道他的名字和绝地职务？

本给了他一个同情的微笑。“你在想这是不是一个原力幻境。”这是一句确切的陈述，而非疑问，仿佛这个老人可以读到奎刚的思想。“我向你保证，我的朋友，站在你面前的是血肉之躯。我并非原力的化身。显然，你也不是。”

绝地大师低吼。“你说话的口气就好像你很了解我，老本。如果这都不能证明这是个原力幻境，那我不知道还有什么能。我完全不懂原力为什么要以这种方式来考验我。”

本的眉毛皱了起来，他的身上终于显露出些许不安。

“在我放逐期间你的每一次造访中，你从未显得如此不确定，”他的声音若有所思，仿佛只是在自言自语。“不过，在你我的上次交谈中，你曾提醒过我，很快我将负担起向某人揭示原力奥秘的职责。我以为那是指卢克……我从没意识到那可能会是…… **你** 。”

奎刚眯起眼睛。“又来了，你说话的样子好像我们早就认识……但我从来没有遇见过…… **你** 。”

本忧伤地看着他。“多么荒谬啊，金大师，”他静静地低语。

奎刚在那双蓝眼睛泄露的痛苦前畏缩了。温柔的天蓝转为黯淡的灰。这再一次让绝地大师想起他的欧比旺。那个男孩也有着一双仿佛会随着情绪变幻颜色的眼睛。

老本叹气。“如果你不相信我，绝地大师，那就问一问 **原力** 吧，问一问我说的是不是事实。”

奎刚对老人怒目而视。“你为何会通晓原力之道？如果你的确是一个真实的人，而非原力化身，那么你应该早已死了。绝地已被从这个世界中抹去了。”

本发出一声恼怒的呻吟。他仰起头，怒视着其上一望无际的蓝色天空。“毫无疑问你在迫使我教导整个宇宙最固执的家伙。你一点没变，就和上次我与你…… **当面交谈** 时一样。顽固得不可救药。”

奎刚看着老人发出一串大约是赫特语的咒骂。

看来当地人的说法没错，老本的确是个发了疯的隐士。绝地大师纳闷为何原力要给他这样的惩罚。

他即将完成一位杰出的绝地武士的训练，将预言中的 **天选之子** 从奴隶生涯中解救，并许诺将训练那个男孩，使他可以为银河系带来平衡。

该死的西斯啊，究竟为何他要面对这些？

仿佛可以读到奎刚的思绪，本翻了翻眼睛。“如果你非要这么曲解事实，那么随意吧。显然你永远只会按照自己的想法行事。无论如何，沙人快要回来了。比刚刚更多的沙人。我们可以到安全的地方继续这场谈话。我家离这里不远。来吧，金大师，你可以在冥想中好好探索原力的意志。”

本转过身，向着他来时的方向蹒跚而去。从容穿行在沙砾与岩石间，带着他这个年纪不可思议的优雅。

奎刚一点也不想跟随这个发疯的老人。

显然他也不愿被像个孩子一样对待。本斥责了他，要求他冥想，作为表现得像个惹人讨厌的幼徒的 **惩罚** 。然而使他自尊刺痛的是，他意识到那个老人是对的。

整场交谈中原力一直执着地提醒他，恳求绝地大师专注此刻，接受这场幻象或者试炼 —— 这是一堂课程。奎刚需要在这颗沙漠星球上，向这个显然在原力之道上比他更具智慧的老人学习一些东西。

**专注你正在经历的此时此地。**

原力用他自己的话语提醒他，不久前他刚刚以此教导了欧比旺。

他需要专注于原力的意志。他需要学习一些东西，而本存在于此时此地，他是那个将要把一切教授给他的人。

原力希望赠予他宝贵的知识。他怎可违背它的意志？

在这外环的无边沙海中，奎刚不再是一个绝地大师。他是一个初学者，一个学徒。

被这样的想法说服，倍受尊敬的原力大师奎刚·金转身跟上老本，离开了塔图因的姜德兰荒地。


	3. 盲目愚行

本的居处是一座小小的半球形房屋，安稳地坐落在沙与岩石堆叠的平台上。只有几台湿气冷凝机在这荒凉的沙漠深处陪伴着它，它们零星地散落在屋后起伏的沙丘中，显得寂寥而又孤独。

老本轻快地登上沙石小丘，径直向小屋走去。他们一路沉默，奎刚意识到自己正忐忑地等待老人开口，等待再一次聆听他饱含智慧的词句。而老人却仿佛享受着这份宁静。

本周到地帮高个子的绝地挡住门，带着抚慰的微笑看他踏入屋内。奎刚猜想在小屋中等待着他的会是什么。老人的气息宁静，而绝地大师觉得最好还是保持谨慎。

屋内布局紧凑，甚至有些局促。从门口奎刚可以看到狭小的生活区，摆放着一张桌子，还有两把带着靠垫的座椅。一张大地毯，看起来曾经属于某种外表柔软的动物。再往前，地面抬高与数级台阶相连。昏暗的光线中奎刚只能分辨出一座小小的炉灶。

所以这就是一位隐士生活的地方。简陋，却令人惊讶地舒适宜人。

“楼下有一张床，你可以在那休息，金大师。跟我来。”

奎刚拘谨地靠在一边，将老人让进屋内。他低头穿过门廊，跟上了本的脚步。当他们经过大概是厨房的区域时，奎刚瞥见一台落满灰尘的取暖器靠在屋角。对于一座建造在沙漠中的房屋而言，它似乎并无用处。

老人顺着绝地的目光看过去，发出轻笑。“沙漠的夜晚是非常寒冷的，绝地大师。想来这 **的确** 令人费解。但如果你在这不毛之地生活得足够久，你就会发现沙漠中充满各种奇怪的矛盾和矫饰。足以为生活带来乐趣。”

本走到了屋子中央，用靴尖擦了擦地面。“这里有一扇通往楼下的暗门。你可以在那找到你的床，当然，还有冥想垫。你的东西也可以留在那里，我相信靠墙的架子上还有一些空位。”

奎刚点点头。“感谢您的款待，”他低声说，恭敬地向老人鞠躬致意。

本露出会意的笑容，几乎被他逗乐了，而这不知为何使奎刚心烦意乱。“我的荣幸，金大师。”老人笑得越发得意，水晶般的蓝眼睛里闪烁着愉悦。“我就不打扰你的…… **冥想** 了。”轻笑着，老人转过身，从容地离开房间。奎刚注视着他直到消失。

 **原力在上** ，他的确需要一场冥想来让疲惫不堪的神经放松下来。这个老人有一种非凡的天赋，总能让奎刚感到无来由的恼怒。在这一点上他简直与欧比旺难分伯仲。

 **也许这才是原力的真正用意** **——** **一场关于耐心的试炼。** 奎刚皱着眉头想。

 

绝地大师迅速让自己放松下来沉浸入原力中，深深地投入冥想。有太多的问题急需解答，简直要将奎刚逼疯。

仅仅几个小时之前，他还和弟子与安纳金·天行者一起待在一搜前往纳布的飞船上。而现在他被困塔图因，在一位略显疯癫的隐士的地下室中冥想。原力毫无疑问需要给他一些解释。

从那力量中传来的舒缓声调迅速抚平了绝地的紧张。原力的触须将他的灵魂包裹在温暖安全的茧中。绝地大师正处在他理所应在之处，毫无疑问。

下意识地，奎刚留意到，随着一天的压力被释放入原力，自己的身体也随之放松。脑海中纷繁的忧虑渐渐理清，带来澄澈的空明，让他沉入更深的自省。

无疑奎刚是被送至此处经受一场原力的试炼，但正如老本所言，学习也是他来到塔图因的目的。如果这真是一个原力幻境，那么他就需要展现出作为绝地大师的耐心。

 **活在此刻** ，原力提醒他。

绝地大师露出宁静的微笑，让自己滑入冥想浅层，在有形的世界中慢慢苏醒。深沉的统一原力渐次消退，奎刚再次落入生命原力的和谐旋律。

他感受到环抱着他的小屋发出柔和的轰鸣——头顶通风管缓慢而滑稽的声响，火炉安静的嗡嗡声，上了年纪的房屋发出轻微的嘎吱嘎吱的呻吟。他甚至能感受到微风从屋外经过，对石墙轻柔的爱抚。

他在这里找到了宁静。

 

奎刚轻手轻脚地踏过地下室向上的台阶，在悠长的嘎吱声中用力推开头顶的暗门。温暖的，带着泥土味的芬芳在空气中弥漫，奎刚向厨房望去，瞥见正在冷却的炉火。那个老人刚刚做了什么吃的东西吗？

清脆的叮当声将绝地大师的注意拉了回来。

奎刚小心地走入主室，看见本将两副碗与餐具摆上餐桌。年长者抬头露出微笑。“啊，你正巧赶上了晚餐。”

绝地大师轻声 **道谢，** 在桌边坐下，注视着碗里的东西。那是某种炖菜，包含大块的肉类，蘑菇，还有一些奎刚叫不上名字的蔬菜。

而它的味道甚至比看起来的还要好。温暖的炖菜滑过食道，让奎刚几乎发出满足的咕哝。他在沙漠中徘徊了几个小时，直到食物入口才意识到自己的饥饿。绝地大师觉得自己又变回了那个十几岁的孩子，一勺接一勺地将食物送入口中，几乎顾不上咀嚼或是呼吸。

本轻轻笑地起来，绝地大师狼吞虎咽的样子让他感到愉快。“很高兴我的厨艺让你满意，金大师。我很少接待客人，尤其是那些还能享受食物的。很遗憾，但这就是隐士的生活。好好用餐吧，绝地大师。沙漠很擅长悄悄夺走生命。如果你在其中遗忘了自己，那么你也很可能将自己永远遗落在它无情的沙海中。明天一早，我们会有很多事情需要完成。”

然后是寂静，而奎刚发现自己享受着这宁静的氛围。两人都没有再开口，任由舒适的沉静笼罩着餐桌。绝地大师能感受到对面老人平和的气息。需要非常注意才能察觉，却已足够使绝地放松。

奎刚发现自己从未如此享受一顿饭。

他们同时吃完，依然沉默着，一同来到厨房清洗了碗与餐具。老本向他躬身表示感谢，“晚安，金大师，”他说，然后回屋就寝。

奎刚慢慢走回地下室，解下外袍与腰带，钻进他的床铺里，发出一声满足的叹息。

 

奎刚从无梦的睡眠中闲适地醒来。每天清晨，他体内的时钟都会将他唤醒。绝地大师相信，一日之计在于晨。太阳初升的几小时是一天中精力最充沛的时刻。光明与期待在原力中涌动。

奎刚迫不及待地沉入一场浅层冥想。他已做好准备，迎接这一天将要发生的一切。原力选中了 **他** ，以知识作为赠礼。他会接受学生的身份，并以此为傲。而在那之后，他将回到他的弟子们身边，将所学一切汇入强大的绝地传承。

安纳金和欧比旺成长为杰出武士的想法让他心中充满了温暖。赞纳托斯之后，绝地大师的心曾一度冰冷，与原力的联结也飘忽不定。很久之前，那个男孩将他的心焚为了灰烬。

而欧比旺，用他无暇的光明，将他破碎的心缝补了起来，带他走出经受背叛的痛苦。这花费了很长时间，很多艰苦的努力，但最终他像爱自己的孩子一样爱着他的弟子。赞纳托斯留下的记忆灰烬被扫去了，取而代之的是一个像原力本身一样纯净的十三岁男孩，愿意为了他人无私地献出自己的生命。

现在奎刚将要看着他晋升为武士，而他空出的地方将迎来另一个孩子。一个有着杰出天赋与强大原力感应的男孩。安纳金·天行者，即使在奴隶身份的束缚下也依然热情友善，敞开家门在沙暴中向绝地提供庇护。他是个重要的孩子，注定要拯救整个宇宙的无数生命，反抗黑暗，带来和平。

奎刚从未如此为他的孩子们感到骄傲。

绝地大师目标坚定地走出地下室，来到小屋的主室。老人正坐在生活区中，小口啜饮着杯中茶水。他转过头来，露出和善的微笑。“啊，终于醒了，金大师。”奎刚看着他说不出话。

 **终于** ？他在黎明时分就已经醒来，早过神殿中的大多数绝地。

“餐桌上有一杯留给你的茶，还是热的。坦德尔（Tander）茶，我相信。那种茶叶只有在洛塔（Lothal）才能生长。很久以前，我的一个老朋友留给我很大一箱，足够喝上一辈子。我相信你会喜欢它的味道，绝地大师。”本轻声说。

奎刚抬起头。“你怎么知道我会喜欢茶？”

老本露出会意的微笑。“只是侥幸猜中罢了。”

他说得没错，茶的味道的确非常好。

 

老人示意奎刚随他前往屋外。一种孩子般的激动席卷过绝地大师的心。

成为 **学习者** ，而非 **施教者** 的感觉既奇怪又美妙。他的老师父杜库在对弟子的教导上一向不循常规。他是个很难相处的人，性格严厉而冷酷。由于杜库凡事力求争先的性格，奎刚很早就晋升了武士，而他几乎为此感到高兴。

他猜想着原力会传授他怎样的奥秘，他又当借此为他的弟子们提供怎样智慧的建议。安纳金·天行者会需要这些特别的知识。他是天选者，原力之子。显然原力会对他有所偏爱，赐予他最珍贵的礼物。奎刚为能成为他的师父，训练他走向自己惊心动魄的命运而感到骄傲。

老本离开小屋向远处走去，翻越沙原间耸立的岩石，爬上一座高大的沙丘。他在沙丘最顶端停住了脚步。奎刚跟随着他，看着老人仰起头，闭上眼睛。

沙漠中凉爽的微风在他们身边吹拂，吹动白色与灰色的发丝，拂过额头和脸颊。衣摆轻柔地在风中翻卷。细沙被卷起，在地面盘旋，划过裸露的皮肤落向远方。流动的微风使人忘却阳光的灼热。神清气爽。心满意足。

“你知道风为何如此特别吗，金大师？”本轻声说着，睁开眼睛转头面向绝地。奎刚犹豫了一下，猜想这是不是属于他的某个测试。他不太确定该如何回答。

风是原力令人感激的馈赠，毫无疑问。从风中常常可以感知到原力的流动。令人在某个瞬间停下手中的一切，去 **倾听** ，去 **感受** 。 **风向安静的人们低语** ，奎刚想。但不知为何，他不敢把这些大声说出来。

本只是个矮小的男人，个子刚及奎刚的肩膀。

但他的智慧赋予他不容忽视的气场，比绝地大师这些年的积淀更为睿智。

老人微笑了，仿佛预料到奎刚的踟蹰。“风 **的确** 是原力的馈赠，金大师，但这并不是它如此特别的原因。你认为你 **感受** 到了风，但其实你没有，奎刚·金。否则你将会明白，风是原力本身在这世间的体现。它在这广阔的荒漠上嚎叫叹息，用磅礴的呼啸和温柔的拂动扬起沙尘。风 **就是** 原力，因为它在同一时刻完成着破坏与构建。它可以使人跪倒，或因放松而叹息。原力环绕着我们，绝地大师，但很多人并不真正理解这句话的意义。”

奎刚思考着话中的含义，转过头面向仍在沙丘间吹拂着的风。他从未从这个角度看待过它，将它当做原力本身的物质体现，而非原力用来与绝地们 **交谈** 的工具。

“你很睿智，本大师，”奎刚微笑着向老人鞠躬。老人皱起眉，惊讶地转过身，不确定似地抬头仰望。笑容展露在他脸上，他点了点头。

“那么，现在，”老人若有所思地说，“我们该去工作了。随我来，绝地大师。”本蹒跚着沿斜坡走下沙丘，走向沙漠更深处的……一台 **湿气冷凝机** ？奎刚疑惑地眯起眼睛，但他还是跟上了老人，虽然带着更多的谨慎。

“我得提醒你，”绝地慢慢地，严肃地说道，“我非常不擅长维护和修理机器。”

本得意地笑起来。“我毫不怀疑这一点。但无论如何，在今天结束之前，你会掌握修理我湿气冷凝机的绝大多数技巧。”

原力为何如此执着于让他了解湿气冷凝机？

老人露出不快的神色，“你忘了，金大师。这 **不是** 一个原力幻境。”

奎刚不相信他。一秒也不信。

本不可思议地完全读透了他的思想。这已足够证明。

老人怒气冲冲地翻了翻眼睛。“固执的家伙，”他小声说。“不管你相不相信这是真实，奎刚·金，你有能力学会如何维修湿气冷凝机，只要我教你。而你 **会** 修理它们的。”

奎刚瞪视着愤怒的老人，“我看不出这对眼下的处境能有什么帮助 —— 关于学习 **原力** ！”

本露出了和蔼的微笑，“把这当成一场关于耐心的测验吧。你们绝地都是无私的家伙。我老了，照看不了这些机器了。不过，你还正当盛年。”

于是奎刚发现自己深陷入繁忙的修理工作中。他被指挥着擦洗积满灰尘的金属板，辨识庞大机器的各个部件。本不时提问，让他随时保持紧张。奎刚学会了如何寻找几乎难以察觉的细小故障 —— 缺失的螺丝或螺帽，松脱的金属板，乃至阻塞的阀门或探测器。

午后，奎刚已经对水泵，冷凝器和压力阀游刃有余。他不会向老人承认，搞清这台机械中大部分组件的运作方式带来了怎样的满足感。对绝地来说这几乎是无用的知识。不过，他至少可以在聊天中与他研习过机械学的弟子接上话，或是在必要的时候搞定任务中的修理问题。

他一直无法理解为何社会如此重视机械。它们和原力相比不值一提。机械总在最不凑巧的时机发生故障，在人们最需要它的关头使人失望。一个损坏的齿轮，一颗松脱的螺丝，都能使整台机器无法运转。太过依赖于机器会带来太高的风险。

但本温和地引导着他，向他解释每一个部件在整台机器中的功能，点明它们独特的用途，无论大小。这个老人仿佛拥有无限的耐心，变换着不同的方式向奎刚阐述其中原理，以无尽的知识与智慧回答他的提问。绝地大师确信本对世间一切无所不知……或者至少，对它们有所见解。这令他心悦诚服。

但随着时间慢慢流逝，奎刚修整了一台又一台的湿气冷凝机，他开始疑问，为何要将宝贵的时间浪费在如此…… **无用** 的事情上。他想学习原力的奥秘，尤其是将他所学传授给 **安纳金** 。天选之子不需要了解空气密度仪或是遥测锥。

挫败感在奎刚心中积累。他的耐心消耗殆尽。

当面对第五台湿气冷凝机时，绝地大师终于抑制不住愤怒，一拳砸上机身侧面，转过身暴躁地盯着本。老人托着下巴，抚摸着胡须，用他 **该死的** 愉快眼神注视着奎刚。“那台机器还没有修好。为什么停手了？”老本问。

用尽所剩的全部自制力，奎刚原地蹲下。他抓紧手中的扳手，在一个短暂的瞬间，想象自己把它远远地扔过沙地。

本抿起嘴唇。“因为生气而乱扔东西是小孩子的行为。我本指望在一个老练的绝地大师身上看到更多的智慧。”

奎刚嘲讽地回敬。“我在 **原力** 上富有智慧，而这是 **机器人** 的工作！为什么我要将注意力放在这些不能加深我对原力理解的事情上？我们不该在无意义的琐事上浪费时间。这会将注意力从真正重要的事情上分散，妨碍我们对技艺的钻研与磨练。我不需要通过每一点细枝末节的知识来了解世界。那样的期望是愚蠢的。也不切实际。”

本的眼睛明显地黯淡了下来。那双灰色的眼瞳中流露的 **失望** 令奎刚恐惧。本没有生气，完全没有。他只是非常 **沮丧** 。所以绝地大师的确令他失望了。但他只是不懂为什么。

老人叹息着，将视线转向天空。“我教不了他。这个人没有耐心。”

奎刚退缩了。他已经习惯了师父的身份，习惯了对弟子严格要求，习惯了为他人制定规则与界限。将权威让渡于更加优秀，更具智慧的人感觉有些奇怪。绝地大师望着老人，紧张地等待着。

本抬头站在那里，踌躇着，仿佛聆听什么人对他说话。他的肩膀向缩起，像是与什么东西抵触。最后老人发出一声挫败的叹息。“来吧。跟我来，绝地大师。如果你是如此渴望着一堂关于原力的课程，那么我这就给你。”

奎刚让扳手从掌中滑落。看着老人步履沉重地穿越沙丘走向小屋，犹豫地，几乎…… **挫败** 地，然后跟了上去。他们没走多远，奎刚发现自己赶上了老人，在他身后一步处紧紧跟随。

 

老本发出一声呻吟，在沙地上盘腿坐下，双手放在膝盖上。绝地大师在他身前半米处用同样的姿势坐好。老人露出满意的微笑，尽管他的目光中依然饱含失望的痛楚。这令奎刚感到心痛。

本摊开手掌平贴在沙地上。手指颤动着，他召唤原力，将一团细沙从地面托起，在他们之间飘浮盘旋。

不可思议的是，奎刚此前从未意识到这个老人拥有原力。绝地大师将疑问暂且抛至脑后，提醒自己稍后再思考这个问题。现在，他的注意力完全被白发的老人占据。

本旋转手指，沙球逐渐崩解，细沙穿过指缝落回地面。奎刚眯着眼睛，注视着更多的沙粒滑落，直到他们中间似乎空无一物。

“有一粒沙飘浮在我们之间，”本轻声说。“细小，几乎无法辨别。告诉我，金大师。它拥有原力吗？它活着吗？”

奎刚犹豫了片刻，不确定自己是否应该开口。他试探着说，“那粒沙是原力的一部分，但它并不是活着的。它只是原力用来展现自己力量的一个工具。”

本微笑了，“这就是你对原力理解的错误之处，我的朋友。尽管一颗沙粒并不是由血肉构成的活物，但它依然拥有一颗随原力的节拍跳动的心。”他温柔地让那沙粒落在奎刚手中。绝地大师凝视着那微小的尘埃，他掌心里一个细小的白点。

老人轻笑着继续。“几乎无法看见，对不对，绝地大师？但它有一颗强大的心，因为原力 **活** 在其中。它 **就是** 原力。感受它的存在，奎刚。这颗沙粒是伟大的原力的造物。它有自己的目的，自己的愿望，不管你是否相信。它渴望与其它沙粒们汇聚，它向往着与它的兄弟姐妹们重逢。

你不理解这伟大有机体的运作方式，因为你认定它 **毫无意义** 。这粒沙就像一个零件，但它同时也属于某种更宏大的东西 —— 这整片沙海。失去这些碎片，你也将失去这片伟大而奇异的风景。无视那些“毫无意义”的碎片你将一无所有，更遑论对整幅图景有所了解。

生命原力只是原力这部宏大机械上的一个齿轮。我们不能以忽视现在为代价去注视未来，但也不能在期望给予你 **指引** 的另一部分原力前回避 —— 统一原力。未来当然在不断改变。机械总在改进。沙漠风貌无休止地变换。但这些都不能改变一个简单的事实：没有任何事物可以脱离那些微小而存在，那些无足轻重的，那些 **毫无意义** 的。

你的失败，绝地大师，在于你看不见眼前的悬崖。你不 **考虑** 现下之外的事物。你对眼前的东西 **视而不见** 。而这……是你 **失去** 某个人的原因，某个你在意的，并且 **深爱** 的人。盲目是最大的愚行，金大师。 **永远** ，永远别再犯下同样的错误。”

那双蓝灰色的眼睛里满含悲伤，如此深重，让奎刚不禁转开视线。那人在原力中的存在被痛苦与自我厌弃淹没。绝地大师知道老人此前一定经历过什么极为悲恸的往事，甚至远超“痛苦”一词所能定义。他甚至觉得这些话根本不是在说给他，而是本在说给自己。

然而，那些词句间隐藏的涵义使奎刚踌躇了。原力在他心中翻涌，让他觉得焦虑而又绝望。

 **记住这些话** ，原力似乎在向他下令。 **记住它们。不要忘记。**


	4. 太阳与天空

他们安静地走回本的小屋。奎刚跟随着老人，那些刚刚聆听到的词句依然在他脑中回响。 **你的失败，绝地大师，在于你看不见眼前的悬崖。你不考虑现下之外的事物。**

奎刚叹了口气。

老本用他独特的方式看穿他的防御，读透他的思想，说出那些绝地大师不想听到的话语。奎刚知道原力将他送来此处是为了学习。但他只是不想在半途就被击倒。被告知自己的错误，认识到在此他不再是绝地教团的大师让他感到卑微。被指出他顺应的并非原力的意志，而是他自己的意愿，则带给他更深的打击。

认识到自己的错误使他觉得羞愧。

是的，他对待那个塔图因男孩和他的弟子欧比旺·克诺比的方式，是错误的。

 **返回现实后，我会立刻去弥补它** ，绝地大师在心中对自己发誓，回想起当他向长老会宣布安纳金将成为他的学徒时，他的弟子痛苦的退却。在那之后欧比旺就封闭了自己，成为一具安静的空壳，眼神冷淡而……痛苦。奎刚让他的弟子深深失望了，他给他带去了无尽的痛苦。

但还有希望。本会为他提供帮助。

一阵出乎意料的感激之情向奎刚涌来。他转过头，充满温情地望向那个走在他身边的矮小身影。

宁静与和谐在他们之间萦绕。仿佛他们真的是多年故友，无需言谈便可欣然享受彼此的陪伴。

似是察觉到了他的注视，老人迎上奎刚的眼睛，露出温暖的微笑。那是一种类似父亲对儿子所流露的笑容 —— 满载暖意与骄傲。

原力轻柔舒缓地绕着他们旋转。抚平绝地大师心中的烦忧，给他带来巨大的安慰。它的触须安抚地缠绕过来，将安全感悄悄传递。它向他许诺美好的未来，并要求他保持耐心。

奎刚从未在原力中感受到如此的宁静。

那天晚上绝地大师微笑着钻进他的床铺，为他在这场原力幻境中的存在感到安心。他会学会原力慷慨教予他的一切，接受批判与指责，为了他的弟子们而成长得更为强大。未来从未显得如此光明。带着这样的想法，他阖上眼睛，把自己交托给睡眠。

 

当奎刚溜达着踏入主室时，老本已经醒了。他依然坐在昨天的那把椅子上，神色安宁地从豁了口的杯子中啜饮坦德尔茶。奎刚端着自己冒着热气的茶杯加入了他。两人安静对坐，仿佛昨天的剑拔弩张只是个幻觉。

回忆起曾向老人说出过的刺耳话语，令绝地大师不禁畏缩。 **原力保佑，让我在今天保持耐心。**

本转向了他，“令人兴奋的一天，嗯？”

奎刚翻了翻眼睛。毫无疑问老人读到了他的思想，并对此感觉完美。他一定是把它向原力中大声宣告了出来。不然为何老人每次都能猜得如此精准？

老本轻声笑起来。“你无法对原力有所隐瞒，金大师。我花了太久的时间，探寻它深邃的奥秘。读取思想不过是件不值一提的小事。”老人的眼神变得悠远，仿佛沉浸入什么久远的回忆。“当我知道我的学生何时在背后偷偷用 **骇人** 的赫特语咒骂我时，教学也会变得更加容易。”那双蓝眼睛因几乎掩藏不住的悲伤而黯淡。奎刚的心揪紧了。本一定经历过什么糟糕的往事。那是他此刻眼中消沉的唯一解释。

原力涌向他，带来柔和的警示。 **别去窥探** 。

本转向奎刚，脸色平和，眼睛又恢复了神采。“今天有很多活要干，绝地大师。你准备好迎接挑战了吗？”

 

老人将奎刚独自一人留在湿气冷凝机旁，隔开一段距离看着他。这是一项测试，看绝地大师能否在无人指导的情况下维修这些庞大的机械，以检测他是否真的在昨日的课程里学到了什么东西。

这样的授课方式让奎刚更加自在。带着懊恼，他回想起自己昨天的错误 —— 对一位比他睿智得多，也更富有经验的老人擅加指责。太过幼稚，坦白说，他表现得简直像一个得不到玩具的幼徒。

奎刚拧紧压缩机上的最后一颗螺丝，擦去额头的汗水。这是最后一台冷凝机了。他已经忘了塔图因的沙漠是多么 **该死的炎热** 。在科洛桑圣殿中长大，他的身体早已适应了那颗城市星球的人工气候。现在这里是傍晚，而双日刚刚开始下坠。炎热仍无丝毫退意。

老本穿过沙丘向他走来，带着他招牌式的愉悦笑容。“工作得很出色，绝地大师。看到这些沙漠中的大家伙们被修好真让我轻松了许多。我年纪太大，已经无法胜任这样的重活了。”

奎刚疲倦地鞠躬，“我的荣幸。”

本点点头。“劳动挣得报偿，奎刚·金。我相信，该是我们学习原力的时候了。”

奎刚露出淡淡的微笑。“你有一种很有趣的天赋，本 **大师** ，总能让我觉得自己像个缺乏经验的幼徒。”

老人耸耸肩。“原力只知道真相，金 **大师** 。我不过是它的媒介，它的传达者。在这沙漠平原上不存在谎言。在原力眼中， **你** 还有 **很多** 需要学习。”

奎刚好脾气地吹了一口气，跟着老人从容地大步走向他们的冥想场。弥漫在过去几天的紧张情绪经过打磨，仿佛变成了某种更加柔软，更易接受的东西。绝地大师终于承认自己并非全能。他无法为原力代言。他将满怀谦卑，学习自己必须要学习的一切。

 

伴随着一声柔软的呻吟，本在沙地上坐下。“这把老骨头已在绵延不绝的冲突中被磨蚀了，金大师。希望你将来不会落入这样的境地。”

奎刚轻哼一声。“我们 **都** 已经老了，我的朋友。我也要承担属于我的那一份。那是在教导年轻人的路途上不幸积攒的伤痛。”

本抚摸着下巴上的胡须，愉快地转过头。“你我口中的‘教导年轻人’恐怕会是完全不同的经历，我认为。”

奎刚大笑起来，也在沙地上坐下。塔图因的双日依然辐射出温暖，将光芒撒落在沙原上。他铺展开自己的思想与原力接触，在它深深的力场与内涵中探寻，与周遭的生物建立联结。

人们或许会说沙漠荒无生机，但奎刚已认识到这句论断的错误。整片沙漠像是一面巨大的，震动的鼓。那是无数生命的和鸣，是原力手中的乐器，敲打出生命的律动。 现在他可以听见那支歌谣。

在深深的沙海之下有一处温柔的搏动，微小的，几乎难以察觉。但奎刚发现那物理的感知正压迫着他与深邃原力之间的联结，他察觉到一种寂静的轰鸣，完美地融入层叠的宏大原力。

那是一颗心脏跳动的声音。

本所言不错，这片沙漠是活的。奎刚可以感知到每一颗沙粒。每一粒细沙都有自己的心跳，自己的律动，以及自己的愿望。它们的韵律彼此同步。交相辉映成呼吸般的交响，形成…… **生命** 。那些声响是如此协调，仿佛一个巨大的和谐的灵魂。

这片沙海的灵魂。

奎刚被原力关怀的轻触从冥想中唤醒。

泪水已沾湿了他的脸颊。

本在看着他，满意的微笑妆点了他面容。“你学得很快，亲爱的金大师。原力在你体内歌唱，”他安静地呢喃。“你感悟到了这片沙漠的灵魂，在原力中将它的孩子们汇聚，对它们的愿望满怀敬意。你通过了这一课，现在我们将开始新的课程。这一回会比较容易，因为你已掌握了 **聆听** 的艺术。”

本靠近了些，将双手深深地埋入沙地。然后他将手臂抽出，两只拳头中都握着一捧白色的细沙。老人将手臂伸直，摊开手掌。“沙漠是一种独特的生境。它蕴含有如此丰沛的原力，然而人们却对它的平白浅显视而不见，转而追逐更加…… **直观** 的事物。在森林间，在雨林里，或是人口稠密的星球上，感知原力是一件轻而易举的事。但树木与人群一样，都太过 **嘈杂** 。沙漠是安静的存在，满足于接纳那些少数的，愿意去珍视它深厚内涵的人。”他的声音低下去，语调中的柔软因而越发明显，几乎令听者着迷。“沙漠的歌谣是关于祝福与失去。在此间，欢欣雀跃者被风化磨蚀，徒留冰冷空壳。也同样在此处，迷失者在包容的白沙间重新寻回兴奋与喜悦。沙漠是对性格的严酷考验。只有少数人能在它的深厚中幸存 —— 少数通晓爱与 **失去** 的人。”

本掌中的沙飘浮起来，轻柔地绕着圈缓缓旋转。奎刚眯着眼睛，看那些细小的颗粒在空中起舞。他轻轻倒抽一口气，惊讶地瞪大双眼。

沙粒聚集成变幻的一团，像游弋在海洋行星深处的鱼群一样闪闪发亮。它们构成了一个所有力敏者都不会错认的形状。

那是绝地教团的标志。

本凝视着那个由他掌中沙粒构成的符号，露出忧伤的笑容。“当你同时聆听过沙漠的哀歌及它满足的和鸣，沙粒们就会变得易于操纵，易于取悦。或早或晚， **你** 也将学会如何指挥这构造了大地的微尘。但现在，我要给你讲个故事。”

本轻柔地旋转手指，构成符号的沙粒崩解，在老人手掌上方几寸盘旋。它们重聚在一起，形成两个圆球，一个明亮，一个稍暗。

那是塔图因的双日。

 

**“这片沙漠的历史要远溯至时间被记录之前。在那时，宇宙中不存在黑暗，没有邪恶的生灵以鲜血确立统治，或是崛起的帝国将自由之梦碾为碎屑。只有无尽的光明，团结和睦的人们生活在一颗白沙覆盖的星球上。**

**两位统治者领导着人民，沙漠接受了他们，承认他们的命令与统治。因为他们是白沙之子，从沙海深处流溢出的光明与生机完美地混为一体，又一分为二，他们便由此诞生。**

**双生子。同一个整体的两半。紧密相连的灵魂之友，互相缠绕，永不分离。”**

本掌中的沙粒交汇了，两个太阳融为一处，形成一个大圆，深色与浅色的沙粒在其间交错。

**“其中之一被尊为太阳之主，因他的激情与决断如熊熊燃烧的烈焰。他将炽热的愤怒施与敌人，而朋友们则在他忠诚与怜悯的光芒中获得温暖。”**

白沙构成的太阳在本手掌上方爆发出耀眼的光芒，起伏的日冕在其外交织成璀璨的光环。

激情与克制。

**“他的兄弟被称为天空之主，温和而又周详，平静而又舒缓。可以凭借一句话，一个眼神，平息他兄弟暴怒的火焰。他是保护者，是导师，是兄弟，也是朋友。”**

好像有什么东西自悬于空中，发出灿烂光芒的太阳中飞出来。那是一只塞拜克鹰（Sebhac），一种塔图因猛禽，它收起翅膀向着那颗沙粒聚成的太阳表面俯冲，翅尖掠过暴烈的火焰。耀眼的太阳与它的光环都渐渐暗了下来，直到变得稳定而平静。

**“太阳之主热爱被人关注，渴求着沙民的爱与崇敬。他常常来到他们中间，夸耀地穿行过街道，成群的敬慕者在身后紧紧跟随。在沙星的大地上他遇见了一位女子，棕色的眼瞳中闪耀着与他如出一辙的火焰。”**

沙粒再一次崩解又重聚，扭曲缠绕，构成了两个人类的身形曲线，一男一女，紧紧相拥。

**“太阳之主担心他的兄弟无法容忍他与沙民女子相恋，而他绝无可能放她离开他的身边。于是他们在这颗沙漠星球上秘密地相会，偷偷潜行，躲避着天空警觉的眼睛。然而女子终究是凡人，时光飞逝，转眼便垂垂老矣。太阳之主在痛苦的煎熬中遍寻沙漠，试图找到拯救所爱女子的秘方。她未能察觉，自太阳之主踏足凡尘的那一刻起，便有一位术士时刻紧盯他的一举一动，眼中饱含对力量与权位的贪念。”**

在本的双手上方，沙粒凝固了，光芒明显地黯淡下来。

**“于是他用温和的话语和承诺引诱了太阳之主，向他谈论起获得永恒的秘术。”**

曾经明亮的光环猛然遁入暗色的沙粒深处，沙粒反复冲撞，冲击着被禁锢的光明。

**“太阳之主为拯救所爱的女子同意与术士结盟。他未能察觉，在他身后，他的爱人悄悄跟随他进入了术士的洞窟，聆听到了他们可怖的誓言。在忧虑与痛苦中她向天空之主求助，向他坦白了两位恋人曾对他隐瞒的全部秘密，恳求他的兄弟帮她将迷途的爱人带回。他的兄弟答应了她的请求。”**

沙粒分裂，塞拜克鹰重新出现，围绕着暗色的太阳悲伤地飞翔，一遍遍俯冲穿过盘绕着沙球逐渐收紧的邪恶触须。明亮的光芒被厚重的沙粒囚禁，虚弱地跳动着。

**“当太阳之主看到他们一同出现时，背叛与狂怒使他的心脏为之冻结。他痛斥他的兄弟，指责他将他所爱的女子窃取。天空之主为自己辩解，恳求他的孪生兄弟重归光明。太阳之主轻蔑地拒绝了。一对兄弟在痛苦与暴怒中展开了冲突。”**

沙粒舒展开，构成了那只塞拜克鹰，还有一轮初生的暗色太阳。那只猛禽在沙球表面绝望地盘旋，躲避着呼啸而过的黑暗与愤怒，飞往那簇仅存的黯淡火焰。

**“天空之主带着剧烈的痛苦与他的兄弟对战，最后终于将他击倒。但他无法下手给予最后一击，为他误入歧途的同胞兄弟送去终结。他发出悲痛的怒号，转身遁入那颗沙漠星球与它无尽的天空。**

**仇恨，背叛，还有术士狡诈的话语，驱使太阳之主盲目地搜寻着他的兄弟。天空之主躲避着来自兄弟的恶意，为了无法拯救自己的另一半灵魂而感到苦痛煎熬。**

**那对兄弟如今依然追逐着，躲避着，从塔图因的天际穿过。地平线上的那一对太阳是双生子，从同样充满光明与生机的沙粒中诞生，分裂自同一个值得赞颂的母体。曾经的灵魂之友，兄弟，朋友。但他们永远无法再结为一体。那两颗太阳注定无法再彼此触及，永远追逐着，躲避着，穿过这颗贫瘠星球白沙映照的天空。”**

两颗太阳在本的掌上起舞。一颗纯净而洁白，一颗阴沉而黑暗。它们在那个老人的手掌上方的空气中悬浮着，奎刚可以感受到横亘于两颗太阳间痛苦的鸿沟。

 **那两颗太阳注定无法再彼此触及，永远追逐着，躲避着，穿过这颗贫瘠星球白沙映照的天空。** 本的话语在绝地大师心中激起颤栗。这不是口口相传的寓言，不是在课堂上讲授的故事传说。这是一段过往，被老人娓娓道来，带着几乎无法掩饰的痛苦与懊悔。

使人恐惧，使人痛苦，同时也非常私密。

在他面前，老人悲伤地蜷起身体，肩膀颤抖着低垂，双拳紧握，嘴唇发颤。奎刚搜寻着他蓝色的眼睛。

有什么东西撕碎了本的灵魂。他面前的人不过一具心碎的痛苦空壳。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：太阳与天空之主的故事取材于 John Miller 《Kenobi》里的塔斯肯人传说。非常酷！


	5. 但我救不了你

****

“ **再来** ，奎刚。集中注意力。延伸你的感官，专注于流经它们的原力。”

“它们”指的是一捧白色的细沙，仍然一动不动躺在绝地大师掌中。他已经盘腿在这里坐了几个小时，凝视着手中细小的沙粒，试图移动它们，在空中塑出形状。而眼下他能做到的只有使整团沙粒飘浮，指挥着它们向不同方向运动。一个学徒都能做到这些。 **原力啊** 。甚至连幼徒都能完成这样的任务。奎刚的努力依旧毫无进展。

他仍是未能掌握指引沙粒拼出特定形状的技巧。这些细小的颗粒拥有自己的意志，且极为固执。同时与数以百万计的存在在原力中建立联系是相当困难的。尤其当它们中的每一个都在与他作对，每时每刻，每一个动作。

但他尚未失去耐心。而这的确是项成就。

沙漠中是如此炎热。坐在滚烫的沙粒上，奎刚可以感受到汗珠顺着背后滑落，浸透层叠的绝地衣袍。塔图因的双日向两个跪坐在地的身影倾泻着残酷的光芒，他的脸颊毫无疑问已被烤得通红。人生中第一次，绝地大师开始后悔留了这么长的头发。

奎刚叹了口气，摇摇头。 **专注** 。

绝地大师再次召唤原力，深深地呼吸，沉浸入那伟大的能量。那力量伸展开将他包裹，猛烈地灌入他的灵魂，用最温柔的碰触爱抚着他的思绪。原力温柔的拥抱带来全然的惊异，使他屏住呼吸。生机与活力同新生的力量一道涌出。光明注入他的意识，将脸颊上的灼热与双腿和背部因长时间盘坐而带来的疼痛一扫而空。它使他的感官敏锐，敦促他去寻找自己的中心。

奎刚深深地呼吸。

绝地大师在想象中描绘着自己的目标。他能感受掌心沙粒的温暖与震颤，它们彼此缠绕，步调一致。他了解其中的每一颗微粒，以自己全部的意识与它们中的每一个建立联系，选择合适的时机将每一点独立的特质拼接为一个整体。

奎刚请求原力帮他塑造掌中的沙粒。现在他可以经由原力 **感受** 到每一粒沙温和的存在。

原力回应着他的请求。

沙粒涌向他，急切地响应他的愿望。奎刚，经由原力，筛选每一颗微粒，将其组合成可供识别的构造。

沙粒们耐心地一颗颗拼合起来，聚集成越来越大的团块。

它们从他的掌心中飘浮，开始在空气中组成立体的形状，随着更多沙粒的加入与迁移而生长着，延伸着。

奎刚通过原力注视着它们，为沙粒们终于愿意听从他的指示而感到欣慰。劝服沙粒得到的成果给予他信心，他将意识更远地铺展开，想象一个完美的圆球，在他与本之间的虚空中缓缓旋转。

沙粒加快了进入预定位置的步伐，试图达成奎刚给予的指令。细沙构成的团块在旋转中变得光滑。曾经如奇特山峰一般耸立在沙球表面的凸起渐渐平整。

奎刚在原力中注视着那幅图景徐徐展开，情难自抑的激动席卷了他的心。

沙团越来越接近一个圆球。每一粒沙都被绝地大师在脑海中锁定。他们是他意识的延伸，如同蜂后与她巣中的工蜂，被近在眼前的目标牢牢吸引。

在那里……沙球开始旋转，表面变得光滑，颗粒之间的缝隙越来越紧密，然后……

沙粒们的注意转移了。

得意洋洋盘旋于虚空中的沙球骤然崩散。向内塌陷，滑过奎刚的手掌落在其下的沙地上。

奎刚不禁发出一声恼怒的叹息。

本轻声笑了起来：“看来疲劳已经使我们的注意力开始涣散了，我的朋友。或许是时候结束这一天的练习。我们可以明天再继续，金大师，当你恢复专注的时候。”

奎刚呼出一口气。过去的四天里他一直在尝试以沙粒塑造形状，然而却无丝毫进展。他已在本的家中待了近一周，这段时间中，他所学会的只有如何维修湿气冷凝机，以及从风中聆听原力。掌握这门课程花费了相当长的时间。

“这的确是一项难以掌握的技艺，奎刚。我已告诉过你许多许多次，沙漠是一股难以驯服的力量。”老人用带着口音的欢快语调在他身后继续说道。奎刚没有回答。他明白他不该开口与老人争辩。那是一场没有胜算的战争。

 

绝地大师又舀起一勺汤送进嘴里，目光在本的小屋内逡巡。他已在这座房子里住了一周，对这狭小空间的各色装饰早已烂熟于心。客厅的三张带着软垫的椅子下是一整张班萨皮的地毯。裸露的白墙上嵌着四个壁龛，被坛坛罐罐与小盒子堆满。靠墙处摆放着本的小床，毛皮与薄毯叠得整整齐齐放在床头。

这位老人将自己的家打理得相当整洁。虽然小屋四周荒沙环绕，奎刚却从未在地板上，毯子里，或是床上察觉到任何沙粒的痕迹。罐子，锅与水杯在厨房的碗柜中整齐地排成一行，在每天早晚餐后被擦拭得一尘不染。而他的衣物，各种短上衣与罩袍，也都干净整洁。这在塔图因的沙漠中并不是一项简单的成就。奎刚对此心怀钦佩。

然而，每当他看到本的时候，这个老人与周遭恶劣的环境都如此…… **格格不入** 。像是他并不应当独居于这塔图因的荒漠深处。

他高雅柔和的谈吐暗示着身份、财富与良好的教育。即使当他对奎刚絮絮叨叨时，绝地大师也难以控制地被其中每一个优美的音节吸引。本拥有属于说书人或是教师的嗓音，流畅而富有吸引力。

老人端坐在他的椅子中，一条腿随意地搭在另一条上，啜饮着茶水，或是从他古旧的数据板上读着什么东西。轻松自信的姿态展示着成熟的老练与随和的权威。虽已老去，本却依然保持着某种习惯的步态，双肩自信地向后舒展，下巴扬起。并不倨傲，相反克制而又笃定。他像是踏着舞者的优雅步伐穿行过荒漠与沙丘，有着沉着自信的姿态。

奎刚总是忍不住地研究着老本，他的每一句话，每一个动作。

然而这其中仍潜藏着一种奎刚无法明了的熟悉。仿佛他早已知晓关于这老人的一切，却不知为何遗失了所有的细节。这种感觉让他十分生气。

仿佛察觉到了奎刚的思绪，本转过头，带着愉快的微笑对上了他的视线。绝地大师觉得嘴里发干。

灰蓝色的双眼洞穿了他的灵魂。

愉悦在深邃的蓝色中流淌，而更深的地方，奎刚可以看到独属于本的光芒。那个老人是如此纯净，被光明的原力紧紧环绕。温和的，闪闪发光的，让奎刚想起…… **欧比旺** 。

绝地大师心中的宁静被猛然打破了。 **原力啊** ，他想念他光明的男孩，他的弟子。本和他的弟子有太多相像之处，几乎使奎刚感到刺痛。每当对上那双枯槁的蓝色双眼，他都会忍不住想起另一双更加年轻的眼睛，因其间灼热的灵魂而闪闪发光。但现在，当他专注地看着本的时候，他几乎可以确信有狡黠机智的愉快火花在老人眼中一闪而过，就如同他曾在他的弟子身上看到过的那样……

 “我希望我的脸上没有沾着什么东西。”清晰而略带口音的话语穿透了奎刚专注的思绪。绝地大师不可思议地眨眨眼睛，迟钝地试图将注意力转移到老人话语的内容上来。

“什么，”他问，因走神而感到一阵突如其来的惭愧。

老人眨眨眼睛轻笑了起来。“我问我是否在脸上沾了什么东西。你一直奇怪地盯着我瞧。如果你正因什么事而闷闷不乐，那么我不介意暂时回避，将这间屋子留给你和你的愁绪。而如果你正在就什么问题冥思苦想，那么我建议你以后尽量把目光落在无生命的物体上。被如此聚精会神地凝视容易使人紧张。你甚至都忘记了眨眼。”

奎刚露出微笑，“抱歉，老朋友。我只是……被你迷人的家深深地吸引了。”这不能完全算是说谎，但奎刚还是感到羞愧在内脏中灼烧。老人捉住了他。多亏他的外交技艺，使他不至于脸红得像个遭到了训斥的幼徒。

本好脾气地眯起眼睛。“你确定所感受到的是迷人的吸引而非节制的苦修？我必须提醒你，在塔图因的沙漠中央，寻找昂贵的饰品是 **相当** 困难的。贾瓦人只对老旧的破烂和多余的零件拥有特别的兴趣。”

奎刚大笑起来。“不，我的朋友。你的优点在于简练的优雅与精美的细节。在米黄墙壁与裂缝地板构造的质朴荒漠风格中，毛皮地毯无疑是其间的…… **点睛之笔** 。”

本轻声嘟囔。“烦人的绝地。你的讽刺从来无所遮拦。我倒想看看 **你** 将如何从锈蚀的湿气冷凝机残骸与贾瓦人的垃圾堆缝隙里发掘珍宝。”

奎刚啜饮着茶水。“绝地不拥有私人财产。”

本尖锐地瞪了他一眼。

绝地大师对着茶杯大笑起来。直到觉得安全他才重新抬起目光，视线落在小屋门口的一张茶几上。

那上面摞着一口棕色的大箱子。

第一眼扫过的时候，那口箱子显得平平无奇，但奎刚注意到了延伸在侧面的繁复针脚。箱盖上刻着深深的矩形沟槽，正面装饰着一把沉重的铜锁，以不屈的姿态将容纳在其中的一切都牢牢所住。初看上去，这口箱子似乎并无什么特殊之处。也许它只是装了些衣服鞋袜，或是备用的零件。但这是奎刚在本家中看见的唯一一口箱子。

暗示着其间或许存放着什么重要的物品。

而原力对此表示强烈的赞同。

绝地大师转向本，向那边示意。“能问问里面装的是什么吗？”

话语出口的瞬间，奎刚便感到了后悔。

老本从座椅上转过身，看向他所提问的东西。

明亮纯净的眼睛深深暗了下来。

原力突然从桌边畏缩地撤离，如有实体的沉重悲伤扩散开，让绝地大师在座位上不安地挪动。

本没有回答，只是以苦涩的眼神注视着那只箱子。痛苦的面庞上，柔软的嘴唇激烈地颤抖，沉重而又安静的叹息溢出老人的嘴角。

泪光在温柔的蓝色眼睛中闪烁。

奎刚绝望地向老人伸出手。本曾是如此自信，如此睿智，如此充满力量，而现在的他使奎刚感到心碎。仅仅一个提问，便击溃了老人的坚固的防御，留下一地碎屑，在难以置信的痛苦中闪动。

道歉的话语在他们之间的空气中缓慢凝结。

本突然站了起来，忽略了绝地大师伸出的手，穿过房间走向屋门。他在门边停住脚步，低垂着头，下巴抵在胸口，双手颤抖着紧握成拳。身旁的空间似乎都因他的存在而变得昏暗，像是连光明都被他身上迸散的悲伤从小屋中驱离。老人在奎刚的注视中一点点破碎。

本突然深深吸气，然后……颓然地委顿了下去。挺拔自信的姿态从双肩中抽离。他整个人似乎都在向内坍落，在四周萦绕不散的痛苦折磨下蜷缩躲避。

破碎的低语传入奎刚耳中，几乎无法分辨。一声柔软的啜泣划过老人起伏的胸膛。“别这样…… **求你** ！”

强烈的痛苦使绝地大师不由站起。他几乎是畏惧地向本身边走去，但本猛然转过身来，煎熬的火焰灼烧着他的双眼。“不要再问那个，绝地大师。 **明白了吗？** ”

奎刚只能在震惊中点头。

本退缩了，笼罩在房间中的沉重悲痛也随之退却。现在老人身上只是流露出一种安静的悲伤。他转过头去，奎刚竭力分辨他低声吐露的话语。“如果你能允许，我要……先走一步……晚安，金大师。”

伴随着飘舞的斗篷和大门轻柔关闭的 **吱呀** 声响，老人离开了小屋。奎刚注视着他的背影，心脏在胸腔中痛苦地跳动。

 

第二天早餐的气氛安静而局促。奎刚戳弄着面前盘中的琶梨果（pallie），回想起安纳金曾在逃离瓦图的店铺后，从老妇人的货摊上将同样的甘甜水果递到他掌中。绝地大师几乎因回忆而露出微笑，但他随即察觉，老本一直安静地沉默着，对着盘中分毫未动的水果低头出神。而杯中满满的茶水早已冷透。

奎刚造成了这一切。是他招致了老人压抑的沉默。这样的想法让他在座位上猛地打了个冷颤。

本抬起头，给了他一个悲伤的微笑。绝地大师在老人憔悴的外表前感到畏缩。老本的脸色苍白而惨淡，痛苦的阴翳遮蔽了双眼。

奎刚叹气。他多希望道歉消弭他带给那人的痛苦。

“我……本……我真的——”他开口，而本打断了他。

“不，金大师。不要说出那句话。我们不该在这儿，不该在阳光如此明媚的清晨谈论那个话题。”那人的语调愉快，一如他每次带着有趣的神色为奎刚带来另一场名为原力教学的折磨。但奎刚仍注意到那蓝色双眼中隐藏的疼痛。

“当然，”他低声咕哝，戳起了一块琶梨果。“那么今天的日程安排是什么，哦，我睿智的沙漠之主？”

这句话激起了本的一阵轻笑，这一回听起来更为真实。“恐怕今天没有原力课程了，你这没心没肺的小崽子。”

奎刚笑着点点他。“小崽子？我可不这么认为。我们几乎是差不多的年纪， **老** 疯子本。”

老人幽默地眯起眼睛。“那还真是没看出来，亲爱的绝地教团的 **大师** 。”

奎刚发出一声呻吟。“我是绝地神殿最好的外交官之一，但我还是没法在斗嘴中 **胜过** 你。”

本轻声笑着。“但愿你能明白，金大师。但愿你能 **明白** 。”

奎刚啜饮着茶水，露出灿烂的微笑。“如果不是用沙子继续折腾天知道的什么玩意，那么今天的安排是什么？更多需要维护的冷凝机？那可真是一份没什么难度的工作。”

本抱怨道。“我们得找个时间教导一下你的礼貌了，老家伙。但不是今天。我们的食物储备即将耗尽。早饭后，你将与我一道深入莫斯埃斯帕未知的腹地。那地方很是危险，绝地教团的年轻大师。我们需要谨慎行事。就我所知，当地居民有着相当剽悍的民风。”

奎刚过了片刻才意识到老人话中的讽刺。他不由翻了翻眼睛。“戏剧化的腔调不适合你，本。需要我提醒你我曾在那凶残的地界中全身而退……尤其还是从一个 **酒吧** 里？”

老本大笑起来。“当然，金大师。所以你一定能够胜任引领我们踏上这场冒险了？”

奎刚气呼呼地说。“ **原力** 会引领我们的，沙漠之主。”

老人点了点头。“啊，没错。这的确是一个充满希望的 **天真** 年轻人会给出的答案。让我们拭目以待你的行动是否配得上你的骄傲吧，亲爱的绝地。”

 

本坚持徒步穿越沙漠前往莫斯埃斯帕。当他们步履沉重地在厚重的沙地中穿行时，奎刚只能对老人投以恼怒的注视。他的背在疼痛，皮肤被双子太阳灼烧得发烫，滑落的汗水浸透上衣，湿淋淋地黏在胸膛。而最重要的是，他渴望着水。最好是冰水。

本在他身边笑了起来。“平和与宁静是绝地教团的信条，不是吗，奎刚？”

绝地大师再次尖利地瞪向他。老人的气息依然平静，仿佛他并未受到过度的炎热所扰。这使奎刚感到恼怒。他当然早该知道，本是个古怪又神秘的家伙。他一定有办法做些什么，来让这个老人收回自己的话，将那 **该死的** 得意笑容从他脸上抹去。

“绝地不寻求复仇，”本在他身旁安静地低语。

奎刚转过身，准备将他从拜访过的各个星球学到的各色咒骂词汇倾泻到老人身上，但自远方传来的一阵嗡鸣打断了他。绝地大师立刻掀开衣摆，伸手探向光剑，扫视过地平线搜寻那声音的来源。

塔斯肯袭击者。他回忆起那些凶残的塔图因荒漠住民，决心不计一切代价保护好本。

但那并非塔斯肯袭击者。一辆高速移动的飞车从远方浮现。奎刚看向身旁，发现本正以轻松的姿态站在那里，抱着双臂，指尖摩挲着洁白的胡须。绝地大师站直身体加入了他。

随着飞车的靠近，奎刚分辨出驾驶员的身影。

他发出一声呻吟。

“奎金尼？是你吗？”

**该死的西斯啊。**

奎刚畏缩地靠近急停的飞车。波尔马探出身来，给了他一个露出牙齿的灿烂笑容。“ **真的** 是你。奎金尼，挺长时间没见你横穿这片沙漠了。又喝醉了，我知道。看来你完全没把我上次的忠告放在心上。”

本大笑着转向绝地大师，不出声地比划着口型， **奎金尼** ？

奎刚对老人怒目而视。波尔马顺着他的视线看去，对着本眯起眼睛。“我不认识你。”

本走上前，来到飞车旁，向怀疑的驾驶员深深鞠躬。“真抱歉。我是本。”

波尔马更深地眯起眼睛。“就只是本？”

老人点点头，彬彬有礼地向他眨着眼睛。波尔马转向奎刚，仍然对那个站在他飞车旁的白发身影满怀疑虑。绝地大师向他颔首，于是波尔马的眼睛立刻明亮起来。“嗯，奎金尼的朋友也就是我的朋友。”

本轻笑出声。“谢谢你，亲爱的朋友。”

奎刚迅速地插话。“我们正在前往莫斯埃斯帕，波尔马。你能捎我们一程吗？”

波尔马眯起眼睛，“上回我捎了你之后，我的飞车就在谢尔瑞克德劳（Xelric Draw）失踪了，那地方到处是该死的沙人。”

本带着和蔼的笑意截住了他的话，“没事的，亲爱的波尔马。你可以信任我们。”他的语调带着奇异的温暖迷人。奎刚不由阖上眼睛，专注地聆听那温柔的指令。毫无疑问他会信任本。毫无疑问——

绝地大师的眼睛骤然睁大。他正随着本的原力指令点头，几乎准备好将那句话大声复述出来。原力在上，本怎会拥有如此强大的力量？

波尔马露出茫然的微笑。“我可以信任你们。”随后驾驶员的眼睛再次恢复了清明，他兴致勃勃地冲着飞车上的空位作出邀请的手势。

 

和老本一起采购要比指挥荒漠中的沙粒容易得多。奎刚顺从地跟在老人身后，用他随身携带的口袋提着食物与补给。

莫斯埃斯帕的集市拥挤而喧闹，充满愤怒的叫嚷与讨价还价，孩子们的尖叫，以及街边谈话含糊的嗡嗡声。环绕这集市广场的生命原力使奎刚着迷。它流经每一个个体，带着沙漠住民所共有的闪光棱角。

再次以这种方式感受到原力使奎刚心满意足。他已花了太长时间在本的沙漠小屋中冥想，感悟统一原力，操控沙粒的移动。 **这** 就像是终于得以尽情呼吸。 **这** 就是平静。

本将一些次要的副食交由他来与摊主砍价，自己则轻松地承担了剩余的部分。老人的谈判才能使奎刚感到钦佩。这个人比神殿中的大多数绝地都要更为聪慧。甚至可能胜过奎刚自己。

本用迷人的方式编织着语言，滴水不漏地利用对手自己的话语让他们陷入困境。他唤起他们全部的注意，拆解词句的内涵，捕捉商人口中泄露的每一点信息。

旁观这样卓越的技艺是一种享受。

而谈判仅仅是本所拥有的众多才能之一。奎刚甚至怀疑他几乎可在智慧及对原力的掌控上与尤达匹敌。那一定会是一场有趣的辩论。

“金大师？”本的声音从他身边传来，他转向那位老人。“我打算去一趟酒馆。如果愿意的话，你可以留在这里，尽情沉浸于那使你如此渴求的，令人平静的生命原力。”

奎刚翻翻眼睛。“而你又要去做什么？对你这样上了年纪的衰朽老人而言，尝试科洛里安的烈酒有些过于冒险了。”

本瞪向他。“你也同样是个老人了，金大师。留心你在将谁称做 **衰朽** 。另外我并非是去小酌，只是为了获取一些…… **情报** 。”他挥挥手转身融入人群。奎刚困惑地注视着他离去的背影。他所说的“情报”究竟是什么意思？

绝地大师叹了口气，仔细浏览起路边的店铺。商人们没有费心用引人入胜的夸耀招揽他走近。他们能从眼神中分辨出潜在的顾客，而奎刚并不在其列。他也同样不像是那些有钱的富人。绝地不拥有私人财产，但是看一看那些堆放在破旧货摊中的商品仍然十分有趣。

丝绸与毛皮理所当然地在其间占有一席之地，还有从罕见星球而来的珠宝，充满异域风情的动物们装在笼中等待贩售。与任何一颗星球上的任何一座集市都并无太大区别。但绝地大师仍然注意到了安放在每座小屋中的数据板或是全息仪，来自全息网络的影像在其间播放，展示着身穿一模一样白色盔甲的奇怪人群，制服上带着奇异装饰的各类官员，以及……一个浑身漆黑的人影。

经过一个货摊时奎刚被那道全息身影吸引了注意，他俯下身凑近细看。那似乎是一个半机械人，或是某种机器人，身材高大，被黑色的铠甲包裹。胸前的面板上连接着生命维持系统。面具遮蔽了他的面容。两片闪亮的耐钢脊从头顶延伸而下，直到面具的下颌，将阴影投射在其下一对反光的圆形眼睛和呼吸器上。

那个身影使人畏惧。奎刚可以从原力中感受到其间的 **谬误** 。即使经由全息图像，那个面具生物也显得冰冷无情，机械而缺乏 **生机** 。不像老本，不像他自己，不像波尔马，甚至不比荒漠中的 **沙粒** 更为鲜活。那个生物是邪恶的，是原力眼中令人厌恶的存在。

他后退了一步，准备离开，但是自商铺深处的阴影中传来的一个声音叫住了他。“有什么需要帮助的吗，我的朋友？”

奎刚眨眨眼睛，看那位店主走入塔图因的阳光下。那是一个年迈的达格人（Dug），穿着皮制的背心，腰带上挂着小块的口粮，以及一把锋利的仪式匕首。一枚厚重的金环从他的鼻孔间穿过，珠饰与缠绕的丝线点缀着他的胡须。他的一只眼睛是微微泛蓝的乳白色，横亘着一道伤疤。这个达格人失去了一半的视力。

“啊，你在看着那全息仪。那是皇帝的得力亲信。”他的声音粗哑地嘶磨着，仿佛需要非常费力才能将每一个字吐出。

达格人靠近过来，用下肢抓起全息仪。“根据银河系的法律，任何一座贸易口岸和商铺都必须播放帝国的宣传资料。真是令人遗憾的规定。随着帝国日的临近，风暴兵们也更加严格地关注了起帝国的胜利是如何被……广为传播。”达格人啐了一口，用赫特语咒骂。

奎刚抬起头，“帝国日？”

达格人打了个响鼻。“银河帝国的法定节日，庆贺 **皇帝帕尔帕廷** 登上他至高无上的威严宝座。但别用太过讽刺的语气重复那句话。风暴兵会以叛国的罪名将你逮捕，把你送进科赛尔（Kessel）的香料矿。”达格人的双手在空中胡乱挥舞，奎刚不由后退了一步。

“祝你旅程顺利，我的朋友。你似乎……对周遭事物的运转方式 **不太熟悉** 。还请小心。”

奎刚眯起眼睛。“为什么要对我说这些？为何要提醒我提高警惕？我曾听闻这里的居民都有着荒漠般粗砺的性情，只关心他们自己的利益。”

达格人扬起眼睛，与高大的绝地大师视线相接。“我注意到你在与那位沙漠中的人谈话。”他在奎刚困惑的注视下轻笑起来。“没错，我认识老本。他是我的一位…… **好友** 。他的信任十分珍贵，而我愿意相信他所相信的人。你最好谨记这一点，我的朋友。”

达格人再次消失在商铺深处的阴影里，而奎刚只能茫然地注视着集市广场的中心。

 

第二天清晨，伴随着本的愉悦与奎刚的烦闷，他们再次开始了关于原力的课程。接下来的几天伴随着一顿顿饭菜与一次次关于操控沙粒的失败尝试飞快地度过。但老人似乎从未对绝地大师失去耐心。他似乎满足于坐在沙地上安静地看着奎刚，只在需要时开口给出指导或是鼓励。

又是一周匆匆而过，生活在本沙漠深处的家中使奎刚 **感到** 满足。沙漠中的日子朴实而单纯，却又伴随着每一天而带来新的惊喜。在塔图因的沙漠中原力是如此强大，野性而充满力量。难以驾驭，却又吸引着他不断去探寻。他可以 **感受** 到在这荒凉世界中生命的存在，某种意义上而言，比他曾在其间冥想的任何一片雨林或是沼泽都更为有趣。

他的一部分欢乐来源于本。那个老人是如此温和而又睿智。尽管拥有强大的力量，却显得谦逊而尤为平和。神殿中的绝地大师们往往格外令人生畏，全然不同于这位沙漠中的白发老者所散发出的宁静。本总是充满了耐心，不像他们一般 **严苛无情** 。在此处，甚至仅仅站在那位老人身侧便能使奎刚忘却烦忧。

奎刚在他与本相处的那些平凡时刻中感受到了幸福，当他们在饭后一起刷洗碗碟，或是于晚间一起在沙丘上散步，聆听原力的呼唤从风中传来。

老本似乎对奎刚的所有缺点了如指掌，但他鼓励绝地大师接受它们，并由此继续前行。神殿中的大师们只会对他宣讲教条。

而本引领他走向原力。

 

规律而又简单的沙漠生活使人心满意足，直到有一天，在奎刚意外的惊愕中，魔咒被打破了。他在清晨醒来，打算帮助本准备早餐，却发现老人已经离开了沙漠小屋不知所踪。

奎刚探向原力，在某一个心跳停滞的瞬间，猜想老本是否受伤或是在沙漠某处迷失了方向。但原力劝告他留在小屋中等待。 **别去打扰他。** 它似乎在说。 **给他留些空间。要耐心。**

正是在那一刻他察觉，门边角落的那口箱子敞开着，而内里空空如也。

原力轻柔地抑止了他的好奇。

奎刚不情愿地从那口华贵的箱子旁离开，开始了他每天清晨的例行工作…… **独自一人** 。

 

绝地大师试图通过冥想来放松紧绷的神经。他盘腿在地下室的地毯上坐下，深深地向原力中探寻。

但他似乎仅能触及那力量的表层，然后它便在他的触碰下飞快地溜走。奎刚明白他现在的状态太过紧张，无法恰当地与原力融为一体。他明白他应该将那些令人软弱的情绪释放进动荡的力量里。但当小屋中失去了本的存在后，这一点也变得艰难。沙漠之主的离去带走了此处的宁静。

 

奎刚不顾原力的警示离开小屋，打算通过演练光剑招式来消耗一些精力。他以渴切的眼神细细搜寻过沙漠的地平线，纵然内心深处明了那些沙丘间并无本的踪迹。但他仍然忍不住去搜寻，为无法确定那人是否无恙而感到忧心。

带着落空的期待，奎刚拖着沉重的脚步来到了他们惯常的冥想之地，并点亮了光剑。

他并未全心投入于光剑的招式中。每一次旋转，突刺，或蜷身都只是发自习惯造就的本能。轻率随意……且与原力缺乏共鸣。奎刚为自己下降的控制力感到绝望。这一整天，他的情绪都反常地强烈且 **消沉** 。

本失踪了。他在此处的宁静与亲切感也失去了依凭。

仅此一次，奎刚感到茫然无措。

 

太阳渐渐西沉。一整个下午奎刚都待在本的小屋中，透过窗注视着它们缓慢地向沙海滑落。细数着流过的每一秒，每一分，每一个小时。

然而老人一直没有返回。

 

当塔图因的天空彻底暗下来的时候，奎刚的焦躁已经无法忍受。他启程去向沙漠，打算寻找老本，并 **带他回来** 。

深夜的沙漠十分寒冷。奎刚裹紧长袍，沿着原力指示的方向前行。它在他脑中安静了下来，顺服于绝地大师坚定的决心，温和地指引着他在沙漠中跋涉。

奎刚仅能从沙海中勉强分辨出老人的原力印记，但这点气息已足够将他引领至沙漠之主身旁。

绝地大师登上一座巨大的沙丘，然后在震惊中忘记了动作。

本。

那个老人正跪在临近的一座沙丘顶端。

但这幅景象是 **错误** 的。

因为本的肩膀正在因几不可闻的啜泣而颤抖。他紧紧蜷缩着，白色的头发遮盖了充满悲伤的，流泪的眼睛。他的掌中紧握着什么东西，如此用力，指节都泛出白色，手臂上肌肉隆起。塔图因的三个月亮之一将光芒映照在那样闪亮的物体上，奎刚眯起眼睛。

那是一柄光剑。

本正将一柄光剑紧紧地攥在胸口。

奎刚向前迈了一步，然后立刻跌落沙丘，一浪接一浪的 **悲恸** 自原力中席卷而来，冲击着他的心脏。

绝地大师发出一声痛苦的呼喊，觉得几周来的平和满足似乎都被那惨烈折磨自骨骼上剥离。它在他肺中如毒药般缭绕，直到他因难以忍受的悲伤、绝望与后悔而感到窒息。

种种感情如痛苦凝聚成的锋锐长矛刺向奎刚。

绝地大师侧过身，却正对上了本盈满痛楚的蓝眼睛。那目光几乎使他凝固。沙漠之主带着如此深重的悲痛望向他，奎刚可以 **感到** 老人的心正在片片粉碎。

他注视着那双枯槁的蓝色双眼，带着黯淡的，分崩离析的脆弱，如同一周前当他问起那口箱子时看到过的那样。

那双眼中饱含着沉埋经年的背叛。饱含着已被摧毁的遗憾惋惜。映射出最深重的痛，来自曾经深爱，却终究失去的一切。

曾有人碾碎了它们的灵魂，在其上投下不堪承受的沉重阴影。

奎刚因那疼痛而痛呼出声。

他绝望地向本伸出手。那个老人是如此破碎，如此 **迷惘** 。如果他被打碎了，那么奎刚将永远失去那道光明。

他不能被打碎。他不能被摧毁。

奎刚用嘶哑的声音呼唤着本的名字，而回应他的是倾泻而来的痛苦记忆。

 

**如果我变成了你最大的失望，你会作何感想……？**

**不会那样的。永远不会。**

**你强大而又聪慧，我为你深感骄傲。从你还是个孩子时我便开始训练你。我已经教授了你我所知晓的一切。**

**师父！愿原力与你同在。**

** 再见，老朋友。 **

**愿原力与你同在。**

**我为我的新帝国带来了和平，自由，正义与保障……**

**别逼我杀你。**

**我让你失望了。**

**我让你失望了。**

**我恨你！**

**你是我的 兄弟。**

**我 爱过你。**

** 但我救不了你。 **


	6. 你究竟是谁

奎刚静静躺在床上，一动不动地注视着天花板。即使在黑暗中，合成石块间的缝隙依旧清晰可数。四百二十九。他已将它们反复清点了三遍。

但睡眠仍旧未曾光顾。

本在悲痛中煎熬的面容在他脑中萦绕不去，在他每每试图入睡时灼烧着他的眼睑。老人喉间溢出的痛苦抽泣在他耳中激烈地回响，使他不禁蜷起脚趾。可怕的疼痛盘踞在他的胸膛。

在黑暗中，他独自面对着他的痛苦与纷繁思绪。

而其中的每一条都指向了本。

他仅仅在本的小屋中住了两周，本不该在这样短的时间中培养起对某人如此之深的关切。但现在他的心正随着与那老人一般无二的破碎节拍而跳动。他无法分辨这究竟是怎样的情感。仿佛在灵魂深处他与本 **早已熟识** ，仿佛他们曾是故友，在另一重现实之中。

奎刚的一生中仅拥有过数位导师，但其中没有任何一位如老本一般善解人意，充满耐心。杜库师父是位冷酷而严厉的师长，指引他度过了他的学徒生涯。他们并未建立亲密的纽带，因他的师父始终未曾真正理解他与生命原力的密切联系。他只是借由杜库取得了武士的身份，而在那之后，他们便渐行渐远。奎刚已经有几年未曾与他的师父见面或是交谈。

尤达自然要更亲近一些。那个绿色的小矮人尚未以“异端”之名将他从绝地教团中驱逐。也曾是他，敦促他放下对赞纳托斯的依恋接受欧比旺作为弟子。他的徒弟是他生命中的光。奎刚将永远对尤达冒失的举动抱以谢意。然而，尤达依旧是个古怪的家伙。上一刻他可以慈爱而友善，甚至在某些偶然的场合展露幽默，但下一刻……却又冷酷而严苛。

但本是不一样的。

他甚至比绝地大师 **本人** 要更了解他自己。本以温和的鼓励与难以想象的耐心推动他超越自己的极限。那人从未真正因他犯下的诸多错误而斥责于他，就连揶揄也传递着爱与深情。在本身边，奎刚觉得自己可以做到任何事。

绝地大师不会否认这其间的依恋。待在老人身旁让他觉得如此 **恰当** ，向他虚心求教，开怀大笑，互相打趣，一起烹饪饭菜，维修湿气冷凝机。事实上，奎刚 **爱** 着他。他的全部。即便是像待在与他并不相称的简陋房屋中，坐在靠垫椅上啜饮茶水那样简单的瞬间。

正是在这些宁静中蕴含深思的片刻时光里，奎刚能够轻易地进入冥想浅层，享受着这份由本的原力印记所散发的宁静。那人所带来的轻松惬意洗刷了他肢体的疲惫与脑海中的忧虑。当他从冥想中醒来时，首先映入眼帘的便是本温暖的面庞，在奎刚心中激起喜悦的涟漪。

当他必须离开本，返回自己的时空时，他 **知道** 自己将为此感到心碎。

所以他并未在这痛苦的思绪上多做停留。

当他阖上眼时，奎刚所能想到的只有本。

 

绝地大师犹豫着推开了地窖的暗门，抬头轻嗅，空气中飘荡的茶香让他松了口气。

本在这里。本已经醒了。

奎刚蹑手蹑脚地走进厨房，眼前所见让他在门边停下了脚步。

老人蜷缩在主厅中一张带着软垫的椅子上。一动不动地低着头，视线落在苍白双手间紧握的茶杯里，藏在阴影中的双眼神色难辨。几缕发丝从额前垂落，仿佛将老人同整个世界隔离。

奎刚大步走入房中跪在老人脚边。他小心翼翼地伸出手，放在老人肩上。

“本？”绝地大师轻柔地问。

本颤抖了一下，从平静的金色茶水中抬起双眼，对上奎刚关切的视线。奎刚从老人手中抽走茶杯，放在一旁的小桌上。老人随着他的动作发出一声叹息，用掌根抵住眼睛。

疼痛在原力中像刀伤般涌起。

“哦，本。”奎刚喃喃道，那疼痛仿佛在他肋骨间扎下了根。他将那双手从老人饱经风霜的脸上挪开，本静静闭着眼睛，任由奎刚将他布满皱纹的双手握在掌中。

绝地大师向前探身，小心地将一只手轻轻覆上本温暖的脸颊。本睁开眼，蓝灰色的双瞳因悲伤而颤动，他又叹了口气，试图露出一个宽慰的微笑。

却被难掩的痛苦冲淡了其间的慰藉之意。

“我没事，奎刚。”老人用柔和却破碎的嗓音轻声说，与他平时低沉文雅而略带口音的声线如此不同。绝地大师因他的话而眯起双眼，本露出一丝温和的笑意。“好吧，也许不是现在……但会好的。”

老人的话间带着沉思的语调，灰蓝色的双眼向屋门边望去，却穿过了它，落在比世间一切都更加遥不可及的远处。他的思绪被某些久远的回忆所缠绕，因对过去的怀缅而浸染上不可触碰的色彩。

奎刚握紧他的手，将本从记忆中唤回。这一次老人对他露出了一个更为真实的笑容，依然满怀悲伤，却已恢复了平静。老人从绝地大师的紧握中抽出一只手掌，他的手指轻轻划过奎刚的长发。

本轻柔的嗓音中带着伤感与留恋，“为什么要跪着，绝地大师？”

奎刚没有犹豫便给出了答案。“您是我的老师，而我是您顺从而恭敬的学生。你受了很重的伤。我在担心你，本大师。”

老人的手指在他发间停住了。“ **大师** ？”

奎刚挑战地抬起眼睛。“没想过我会发现你的秘密吗， **绝地大师** ？你忘了那天晚上我也在那儿，看着你跪在沙丘上，手中握着一柄 **光剑** 。光剑是绝地武士的武器。如果你不是一名绝地，那么你便不会如此轻易地得到它。为什么要撒谎？”

本眯起眼睛。

“顺从的学生，”他嘲弄地说道。“如果你对我还有一丝敬意，金大师，那么你便不会把时间花费在 **窥探** 那些不该为你所知的秘密上。绝地幼徒在育婴所中便被教导要信赖原力，而你，却仍然如此轻率地做出评判，甚至未曾向那伟大的存在寻求指引。这便是你弄错的原因。假使你真的去 **看** 了，去 **倾听** ，那么你便该知道，那柄光剑并非为我所有！”

他的声音在对奎刚的训斥中渐渐上扬，使奎刚不由也抬高了嗓音。“不需要原力的提醒，我也能记起你是如何屡屡提及那些在神殿中被向绝地传授的课程。那些课程从未对外公开，而 **你** 却似乎通晓其中的每一处秘密。我是神殿中最好的谈判者之一，而我 **知道** 我已将你逼入了死角，本大师。请给出你的解释。”

本向他怒目而视。“该是时候听听原力的声音了，奎刚。我一直在给你机会，等你从我的原力特质中发现这不是什么……古怪的幻象。”突然间，那敌意散去了，老人的声音重新变得柔和。“机会……是的。或许是我将这一切都变得 **太过放松** 。我以为……我……希望，一切还能像过去那样，像我记忆中的 **太久之前** ，有时我觉得它们会就这样永远从我心中消失。再一次认识你，而你像个陌生人一样看着我，这感觉像是要从内里将我击碎。”

奎刚的怒意散去了。“你在说什么，本？”

老人叹了口气站起来。“陪我走走吧，金大师。”

 

两人在沉默中沿着沙丘漫步，远离湿气冷凝机，远离充满痛苦、愤怒和悲伤的小屋，深入荒芜的沙漠，充盈的原力在其间涌动。

本披着斗篷，兜帽高高地拉过头顶。奎刚忍不住带着惶恐瞥向那个行走在身侧的矮小身影。

绝地大师能够感受到原力紧张的翻涌，在不安中期待并渴求着 **什么** 。像是一团粉末，或是一片阴郁的云，沉沉地漂浮在空气中，等待被一点火花引爆，化作闪电刺破天际。奎刚知道与本之间这场不可避免的谈话将带来深远的后果，从顶点骤然跌落，翻滚着滑向未可预知的改变。

仅此一次，奎刚不太确定这是否是一件好事。

老人背对着奎刚在他们的冥想之地停下了脚步。他将探寻的视线投向远方，目光朦胧，再次落入了一段属于更加宁静的过往的回忆。绝地大师在他身后耐心地等待。最后，本开口了。

“原力告诉我你已经准备好接受一堂新的课程，金大师。”

奎刚叹气。“我怎会已准备好接受新的课程？我尚未通过那堂旧的。我仍无法如你所展示的那样操控沙粒。”

沉默片刻后，本轻声笑了起来。“那课程的目的并非用原力为沙粒塑造形状，我亲爱的朋友。不，金大师。你所被期待学会的，是超离于自身的意识，将自己更深地交付给原力，直到它成为你身体的一部分，融入你的思想、心念与灵魂。你所被教授的是与原力建立连接，直至交联起它的每一粒碎屑，从中抽离规律，向它古老的智慧求教，从而遵循这份馈赠本身的意图来使用它的力量。”

奎刚摇头。“我尚未领悟到那些，本。你已使我明白，在遵循原力的指引上，我做得还远远不够。”

本露出了微笑。“正是如此。因而原力决定换一种方式。你与生命原力的联系是如此紧密，绝地大师。也许给你一些答案可以让学习变得简单。原力见证了我的弟子曾怎样奋力挣扎着试图破解它给出的谜题。”

奎刚向前迈了一步。“恐怕我还是不明白，本大师。”

老人终于转过了身，直视他的眼睛。“你奋力挣扎，是因为你未能看见交缠成网络的每一条线，那些连缀起线索的绳结，构成你掌中光剑的每一个零件。你受困于自己的盲目，奎刚，而我将帮助你看清眼前这一切。但不是作为你的老师。我终于明白了这一点。”

绝地大师困惑地皱起眉头。“那么我当如何学习，如果缺少了师长的引领？”

本笑了起来。“你会获得一个 **朋友** ，亲爱的大师。”

奎刚说不出话。“我……我——”

“你仍然不知道我是谁。诅咒这原力吧，奎刚·金。你一点也没变。”一抹柔和的笑意。

奎刚犹豫着是否要发问，但那词句似乎未经他允许便脱口而出。“你究竟是谁？”

“我的一生中曾经变换过很多身份。一位学徒，一名武士，大师，将军，朋友，兄弟，而现在，是一位居住在沙漠中的疯癫老人。现在的我只是本。”蓝色双眼中闪动着明亮的愉悦，以及熟悉到让人心痛的风趣诙谐。老人向着他深深地鞠躬。

“但我也曾有过另一个名字，尽管在这可怕帝国的任何星球都不再被承认。一个无法安全地被宣之于口，或是誊录于数据板上的名字。一个你非常熟悉的名字。”老人的唇角扬起，露出一抹顽皮的笑意。熟悉感像飞船一样击中奎刚，如此猛烈，如此显而易见。他从那些词句前惶恐地逃离，但在原力中，它们依旧清晰地命中了他。

 “我的名字，金大师，是欧比旺·克诺比。”


End file.
